Lincoln Loud new villain on the block
by Frynosaurus
Summary: This is an NSL Fanfiction based on the plot of the game Lego DC Supervillains if Lincoln was the rookie. Major spoilers about the game. Also with a lot more villains.
1. Chapter 1 Storm

Chapter 1

**_Author Note: Whenever I write in Italics is me speaking to the audience directly._**

**This story takes place during the loud house episode No Such Luck. I have hated this episode from the day I watched it. **

* * *

The story starts at night as Lincoln is thinking about his life after his family that he wouldn't give up for the world kicked him out.

"What's the point they won't believe me if I tried." Lincoln feeling a combination of rage and sorrow as he decides if he should just tell them that he was lying about his bad luck. "What the?" he says in surprise as he feels a drop of water pierce his white hair and hit his head. Just then it becomes a downpour. "Oh come on!" he yells angrily. He begins to produce tears that drag down his face. "I just w-want to get away." He says stuttering in sadness.

**Meanwhile**

The most of the loud house trying to relax in the living room with a feeling of uneasiness knowing the left one of their own in his lonesome.

"Did we do the right thing?" Leni asked everyone with an awkward silence filling the room.

"Yeah, he was bad luck and we got rid of him easy as that," Lynn said happily with what happened.

**In the ****Backyard**

The rain becomes the influx of a storm with thunder and lightning begin to crash down to earth. Lincoln in a state of anger and fear stays as close to the house as he could without getting in trouble. Then suddenly lightning strikes in front of Lincoln increasing his fear. But in the aftermath of the lightning strike, an anomaly appears in front of Lincoln. It looks like a portal from deep space. Lincoln confused with it walks closer to it. 'What is this?" Lincoln asked himself out loud. A mysterious voice appears in Lincoln's head and asks"Why not check what is inside?" Lincoln retorts "Why would I? I will probably just get hurt and also who are you?" He asks the voice beginning to think he is going insane. "I'm your inner voice and come on take a chance, it might get you out of this storm and somewhere dry and safe." His inner voice says reassuringly. Lincoln thinks for a second and says."Sure why not." Lincoln begins to dive into the portal.

* * *

**I hope you guys like my first story I want to make more just send some critiques on anything and I will adjust accordingly.**

**End of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 2**

**Author Note: Lincoln's costume is completely based of the Rabbit from the Masked Singer.**

* * *

The sisters hear the thunder and lightning crash down near their house. Luna wakes up

"Man this storm is getting harsh" she states half asleep. Then suddenly she realizes what is wrong with this situation.

"My little bro is outside in this storm!" She grabs her coat as runs out into the hallway and sees Leni who has the mindset. The two teenage girls put on their shoes and go to the backyard to get their little brother inside. They see the brother walking towards a strange vortex and call

"Lincoln! Lincoln! We are sorry we kicked you out of the house." Luna says individually

"Please Lincoln, we need you just come inside!" But it was too late as she said this he was just a few footsteps from the vortex. Luna tried to run to him but he jumps in the vortex like it was sucking him in. Both girls sees this and begins crying their eyes out yelling "Nooooooooooooo!"

**In the Vortex**

Lincoln starts screaming from him falling down a hole to who knows where. But he feels this sensation almost like he is being electrocuted. He also sees a costume appear in front of him of a rabbit mask with red corneas and black eyes, a white movable straight jacket with white tassels on the arms. The costume appears on Lincoln's body. Then finally the vortex ends a shooting out Lincoln in the streets of a sunny big city. He looks at a sign that says "Welcome to Metropolis".

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3 The Birth of The Hare

**Chapter 3 Misunderstanding**

**Author's note: This chapter is going to be focusing on Lincoln also Spoiler Alert for people wanting to play Lego Dc Super Villains.**

* * *

"Metropolis, I feel like I've heard that somewhere" Lincoln asks himself unknowing where he is. Behind the sign he sees a reflective surface. He walks over to it and looks at himself and jumps in surprise at his appearance. He sees a furry white rabbit mask with red corneas and black eyes, what seems like a white leather movable straight jacket with white tassels on the arms and leg. "I-Is that m-me?" he asks himself out loud. He tests his theory by waving his hand in front of his face and the rabbit move his hand as well proving his theory.

"How do you like you new costume?" his inner voice asks him. "You did this? Why?" Lincoln asks his inner voice. "I did this because there is no Lincoln Loud in this world and its better than having no clothes." the inner voice answers. Lincoln begins to accepts this. "How about we go check out Metropolis?" Lincoln asks. "W-wait try running just trust me." Lincoln starts to run and sees that everything begins to get slower. "Whoa, This is awesome!" Lincoln says in amazement and ends up by the Daily Planet building. "Remember that shocking feeling through the vortex that you become power replicator."Lincoln's inner voice states. "Power what?" Lincoln questioned. "You can copy powers dummy?" Lincoln's inner voice says annoyed. Lincoln getting ready for a run "Let's take these powers for a joyride!" Lincoln says excitedly. Lincoln runs at mach 5 downtown of Metropolis and ends up at crashing into a place called Ivo Labs. "I'm gonna crash!" Lincoln yells in terror unable to slow down as he bumps into a group of guys in ski masks stealing inventions.

"Hey watch it!" one of the guys says right before the alarm rings. "Kid did you just set off the alarm seriously, you're dead meat!" the big says incredibly pissed off at Lincoln. Lincoln however from the crash Lincoln became unconscious. "Hey guys the kid's out cold, why not have him take the fall." The guys all evilly smirked and put the lesser value stuff on Lincoln and broke all the cameras. The guys left before security came and saw what looked like Lincoln in his costume stealing from the lab. Lincoln wakes up "what the." Lincoln says in confusion. "Sorry bunny boy you're under arrest" the security officer says. "Gotta blast" Lincoln begins to run but isn't go as fast. "So you have powers, thankfully we have meta power dampeners." the security guard says cockily as he puts cuffs on Lincoln.

A day later

Lincoln ends up in Stryker's Island prison under the people thinking he is like the Amazo project but he goes by the name: The Hare.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Realization

**Chapter 4 Realization**

**Author's Note: This story is going to focusing on the residents of the Loud House because I focused on Lincoln in the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Back at the Loud House residence**

The most of the girls are sleeping except for Leni and Luna who are still traumatized from what they saw last night. Lori wakes up and looks across her room and sees Leni with tears running down her face. "Hey Leni, are you okay?" Lori asks with concern. "No, I-I saw Lincoln." Leni answered crying "So you literally just looked outside?" Lori retorts confused. "I saw him disappear into like nothingness." Leni says still crying into her pillow. Lori rolls her eyes thinking it is just more of her sibling's intellectual deficiencies. "Okay Leni let's go downstairs for breakfast. They walk downstairs and see their siblings arguing.

"Why would I do it, I don't want to be cursed." Lynn said in a harsh tone. "Hey, what are you arguing about?" Lori asked puzzled "We trying to decide who has to give our male sibling sustenance." Lisa says spitting with every word she says. The room looks at Lisa perplexed which makes Lisa roll her eyes. "Who has to give Lincoln food?" the room now understands what she said. "I will just do it to end this stupid argument." Lori announces as she grabs the plate of pancakes and walks to and opens the door. She walks outside and yells "Lincoln get your breakfast before it gets cold!" Lori looks at the backyard and sees no movement other than the pets. "Lincoln, Lincoln come out this isn't funny!" Lori states with worry in her voice. Tears begin to drip down her face as she runs inside. "Leni, you were right Lincoln, h-he's gone." She states heart-brokenly.

* * *

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5 Prison Break

**Chapter 5 Strike on Styker's Island**

**Author's Note: We are finally get to the start of the plot of Lego DC Super Villains so spoiler alert.**

* * *

At this point in time Lincoln or the Hare has been locked up in Styker's Island for breaking into Ivo's lab. The guards have done rigorous testing on Lincoln to find out what he can do because they believe he is a new form of the Amazo project. Throughout this testing concludes that Lincoln with this suit on has gained the abilities of super speed and acrobatics. Suddenly the guards grabbed Lincoln from his cell and brought him into the hallway.  
"Where am I going?" Lincoln asked the guard.  
"Commissioner James Gordon was very interested in the fact that you are almost exactly like the Amazo project bunny boy." The guard says then chuckles a little a the end. Lincoln who is completely and utterly confused with what has been going on right now states.  
"It's the Hare you dummy." Lincoln says pissed off with the name Bunny Boy.

**Meanwhile in the front of the prison**

Commissioner Gordon drives up to the the security booth in the front of the prison and shows the guard his badge. "Commissioner c-come right in sir." he says as he pushed the button and salutes. Commissioner Gordon drives in to the prison the guards grabs a doughnut intending to eat it, but as that happens when the car passed the gate the guard in knocked out by an unknown assailant.

**In the conference room  
**Commissioner Gordon walks into the room and sits down in a chair and calls the guard over. "Guard bring in Luthor." Gordon orders. In no time at all the master criminal Lex Luthor walks in wearing an orange prison jumpsuit. "Hello there Mr. Luthor." Gordon greets the prisoner.  
"What do you need Commissioner Gordon I have a long schedule of doing nothing for the rest of my sentence to get back to." Luthor says smirking.  
"There was a break in at a lab of an old friend of yours. A Dr. Ivo." Gordon says "Doctor Ivo?" Luthor asks. "You him worked on the Amazo project together." Gordon answers "Amazo the android capable of stealing the powers of superheroes, I can to know to why this involves me?" Luthor asks. Gordon signals the guard as he says. "The person who broke into Dr. Ivo's lab we have found some of the qualities of the Amazo" Lincoln walks "We want you to figure out what else he can do, and if you can success we can look at taking a couple of decades off your sentence." Gordon states as he entices the offer. Luthor looks at Lincoln and says "Who designed your costume, you look like a tormented test animal." An undressed guard comes running in with a doughnut stuck to his face yelling while a little bit out of breath.  
"Commissioner, s-someone beat up stole my uniform and my doughnuts and ... oh they are" He says as he and Gordon looks at the guard who brought Lincoln in. The guard knocks out Commissioner Gordon and the undressed guard leaving Lincoln and Lex speechless. The masked figure takes off the guard's uniform to reveal an adult young woman in a outfit similar to that of a limo driver. Lex in realization of the identity of the woman says in joyful surprise "Mercy Graves right on time." She gives Lex a green and purple power suit with a big letter L logo "Come on rookie, you're with Lex Luthor now, criminal mastermind" Lex Luthor announces confidently. "Are are you about this, won't he just slow us down?" Mercy asks Lex Luthor whispering. "If anything he will make excellent cannon fodder." Lex answers silently. Inside of Lincoln's rabbit mask a smile of joy appears on Lincoln's covered face. "Let's be bad!" Lincoln announces in glee as he runs to catch up with Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves. The trio walks into a corridor and then find themselves in the middle of a prison riot. A guard grabs Lincoln from behind and says confidently "You're gonna spend a long time in solitary for this bunny boy." This enrages Lincoln from the name and Lincoln sweep kicks the guard getting him unbalanced and punches the guard and chest knocking him down. Lincoln in a little pain from punching a guard in riot gear with his bear hands gives a big smile and catches up with Lex and Mercy to the containment cells. Lincoln a bit confused asks "If we are trying to get out of prison shouldn't we go to an exit?" Lex replies "All in good time rookie we first have to break a few friends of mine out" They walk over to a cell that reads " Barbara Ann Minerva AKA Cheetah" Lex fires an energy blast from his suit to the lock and says "Cheetah nice to see you again, we need your services so come on." Cheetah gets up and stretches and says in flirty way "Finally a girl needs to play once in a while" Cheetah looks at Lincoln in his rabbit suit "Hello there, you know in the wild cheetahs eat rabbits." Cheetah says as she licks her lips which makes Lincoln gulp in a small dose of fear. "This is the rookie the guards say he is like Amazo but I haven't haven't seen it yet. The foursome walk over to a big safe marked "Solomon Grundy" Lex blast the lock with an energy block as he did Cheetah's lock. The door opens to reveal a big gray muscular zombie with white hair. Mercy takes out her gun and shoots to restraints on Grundy's arms and legs. "Bald man, stripes, driver, who bunny?" Grundy asks. Cheetah answers "Bunny friend, Grundy we need you to smash." Grundy smiles as he throws the safe's door down the hall. The five walk down hall fighting guards to get through to free their last ally and then end up going down an elevator to the lower levels. The doors opens to reveal what appears to be an army of guards and two big gold plated laser cannons. Lincoln begins to feels a strange energy drawing him to a generator while the others are fighting. Lincoln walks over and feels a huge energy burst happen inside and doesn't hurt. Suddenly a concentrated beam of energy comes out of Lincoln's hand and melts the two laser cannons leaving everyone in awe.  
"Could he always do that?" Cheetah asks Lex to have him reply with "No but definitely helps us. Lincoln then melts the guards metal armor to cause them to run away. "Good work rookie now to free Metallo." Lex compliments the rookie. Just before Lex hits the release button on Metallo's cell a man flies in from the ceiling wearing red white and blue suit with a S logo and a red cape. "Who is that?" Lincoln asks in awe. "That's Superman notorious pain in our side." Cheetah answers."Stop right there Luthor" Superman demands.

* * *

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6 The argument

**Chapter 6 the argument **

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to right this chapter but news flash after this chapter until chapter 9 the story will follow on Lincoln because it is more exciting and easier for me to write.**

* * *

**Back at the loud house **

"What do you mean he's gone?" Lola asks in disbelief  
"I mean he is not outside like he was last night." Lori says in sorrow with the thought that her brother is gone. All of the loud sisters a gasped from the recent turn of events. Lynn stands up from her chair and says smirking "Isn't this a good thing I mean now the bad luck is out of our lives." Her sisters turn to her with looks of anger in their faces. Luna runs up to her and grabs her by the shirt and yells "Luck, that what you care about right now. What about that our one and only brother is gone!" Lynn replies with a smile blooming on her face "And so what? You know what this means, I won't lose my game today because of that bad luck charm." Luna enraged with what was said Luna throws Lynn to the floor making everyone gasp. Lynn retaliates by throwing a punch at Luna. The two girl begin fighting both girls evenly matched. The fight goes on until Lynn senior yells "Girls stop fighting! Besides we have to get to Lynn's game" Lynn senior pull the two apart. Luna yells at Lynn junior "It's your fault Lincoln's gone!" The father looks at Lynn with confusion. "What do you mean Lincoln's gone?" Lori answered "I checked outside Lincoln is not outside." the father looks at Lori trying to comprehend what was just said. The father says "So that could just mean that he just went to Clyde's house" He looks at the time "We will check after the game we have to go in five minutes or we will be late, so Lynn get your gear." Lynn runs up to her room with a smile because she got out of that fight without getting in trouble

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7 Villains on the run

**Chapter 7**

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter took so long I had some important thing to do for school. **

"Stop now, what would that accomplish?" Luthor asks smiling "Striker's Island is needs a bald headed pot washer." Superman taunts Luthor causing Luthor to say "I chop the vegetables now" Superman retorts "Good for you, now get back to your cell." Behind superman the cell opens and blast of green energy fires directly at Superman. "I think not Superman" Luthor says in a mocking tone. "Metallo, his kryptonite is way too unable to be out of his cell." Superman says with a sense of urgency in his voice. Luthor says tauntingly "Unable to you, but me and my crew it's harmless." Then Lex, Mercy, Cheetah, Lincoln, Grundy, Metallo and a bunch of other criminals run out the exit. The reach water, Luthor announces as he point to Metropolis "Everyone to Metropolis."  
"Not if we anything to say about it." Wonder woman exclaims as she along with Cyborg, Aquaman, and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan). "Not so fast bad guys" The flash says as he runs in front of the bad guys with superman in his arms. Green Lantern looks at Metallo and show a green colored beam from his ring at Metallo and says "Hey green is my thing." Superman regains consciousness, stands up and asks "Where's Batman?" Cyborg replies "He had to deal with something in Gotham." Green lantern gives a smile and says as he builds a giant green baseball bat with his ring "Hey bad guys, batter up" the rest of the justice league look at Green and say "Lantern no." But it was too late, Green Lantern swings his bat launching the prisoners out into the city.

**Meanwhile in Gotham **

Harley Quinn records a video with her phone, she says "Hello Gotham, Harley Quinn here, we just got some neato stuff from Wayne Tech. And the man we have to thank for this heist, Mr J!" Harley whispers to Joker "Say something funny for our viewers." Joker answers while looking through some boxes. "Not now pumpkin, where is it?!" Harley Quinn looks up at the sky and sees a bat shaped plane, it is the Bat-Wing. "Uh puddin, shouldn't we be going?" Joker looks at her and smiles and says "Harley don't worry he won't shoot us from way down here." From the Bat-wing, Batman pushes a button releasing a net that falls on Joker, Harley Quinn, a few goons, and their loot. The pulls them all into the air and ties itself. Batman states to himself "Two with one shot not bad." Then suddenly a large figure shows up, it is Solomon Grundy. He crashes into the Bat-wing making it crash into the clock-tower. Green Lantern shows up and looks at the whole situation and begin innocently whistling. Harley Quinn escapes the net and skates over to Batman in his cockpit. She says as she takes out her phone"Smile B-man." Batman presses another button ejecting the cockpit's glass cover. Solomon Grundy gets up and screams and tries to grab Batman, but he uses grappling hook to go up the clock tower to dodge.

Lincoln wakes from being launched by Green Lantern and sees he is in the city of Metropolis. Around him is knockout Metallo and Cheetah. Then suddenly a man in a king's outfit and a clock mask walks in front of Lincoln. The man extends his arm to help Lincoln up. Lincoln grabs onto his arm and pulls himself up. "Thanks for helping me up, also who are you?" The man says "My name is Clock King." Lincoln looks at the ground and sees his unconscious allies and tries to wake up Metallo. Clock King looks at him confused "You know he is android right?" Lincoln realizes his mistake and begins to wake Cheetah up. She wakes up shaking her head and sees Lincoln, Clock King and an inactive Metallo. Cheetah asks "Clock King, Rookie? What's happening?" Clock King explains "Well I found you three around my clock tower as I was running from the fight that happening between the Justice League and escaped prisoners." Lincoln states "I know I'm a rookie villain, but I think it might be beneficial if we hide or something." Cheetah looks at the fight in worry of going back to prison. "I know the perfect place to hide. Let's go to the Hall of Doom. Clock King, Rookie you two go grab Metallo and I will lead you guys to the hall." Clock King and Lincoln nod in agreement as they lift Metallo from both end and start stealthily run following Cheetah.

Harley Quinn breaks Joker out of the net. Police officers see the dastardly duo and run towards them with their guns out. Joker looks at the police officers and says "Hey look Harley the big men in blue came to congratulate us on a successful heist." Joker takes a canister labeled laugh gas and sprays around the cops making them burst out in laughter. The group of villainy walk through the chucking coppers to the tower where the goons help Joker and Harley Quinn to the top of the clock tower. Joker says as he sees his chattering teeth launcher "Good thing we landed here" Joker gets in the chattering teeth launcher waiting for Harley to get in to launch. "Coming puddin." Harley Quinn sits down in the as Joker pulls a lever that launches the two into the ladder of a Joker gang helicopter. Lex Luthor holding Mercy Graves flies threw the air in front of the helicopter. The helicopter crashes into Lex making Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, Joker, Harley Quinn, and the helicopter fall on the top of building.

**At ground level**

The Justice league is beating up Solomon Grundy and the rest of the escaped prisoners who haven't ran away. Solomon Grundy grabs the Flash and throws him into Green Lantern but then he get clobbered by Superman with a single punch. Wonder woman catches some with lasso of truth. Batman throws Batarangs hitting the criminals tied up knocking them out. The Flash and Cyborg mows them down while incredible speed. The as a few criminals about to escape a mysterious voice announces "Stop right there villain scum"

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8 They are our heroes?

**Chapter 8 They are the good guys?**

* * *

"Stop right there evildoer!" A man in the shadows exclaims promptly. He walks out of the darkness to reveal a strong man in a blue and red suit with a big U on the front and a red cape. He then throws the escaped prisoner at the last remaining group of prisoners. Superman hovers over and asks "Thanks but, who are you?" The man smiles and says confidently "I am Ultraman, and these are my friends, the Justice Syndicate" A group of costumed people walks forward revealing themselves. "Owlman, (A silver colored hooded man with a owl logo on his torso) Superwoman, (A tall woman in black and yellow breastplate armor and silver cape) Grid, (A a green and platinum colored titanium robot) Silver Cyclone, (A silver covered android with a black cape) Johnny Quick, (A man in a red and black jump suit with yellow lightning bolts around the suit and yellow goggles), Power Ring, (A man with a green suit with a circular white X logo and a green ring) Sea King, (A muscular man with tattoos on his torso, a glass eye, a gold hook for a hand, and a golden trident) Archer, (A muscular man with a red bow and arrows, a red hood, black arm guards, and black armor) White Martian, (A tall creature with white skin, sharp teeth, and red eyes wearing a suit with a big red X on the front and a blue cape) Blood Eagle, (A man with white wings on his suit and a white eagle mask and green armor plating) Scarlet Scarab, (A young man in a red beetle battlesuit with green eyes) Deathstorm, (A man with a skull on fire for his face and a flame colored nuclear suit) Atomica, (A young woman in a blue and red shrink suit and googles) Fiero, (A young lady in a orange flame shaped suit) Frostbite, (A young lady with blue hair and a blue and white mask and a white winter spy outfit) Vamp, (A girl with claws, a red tribal top, a tiger shaped necklace, black hair, a white with black spots fur corset) Sai, (A girl with white hair, a white fox kabuki mask, a red kimono with a yellow belt, and brass handle sais) and Breakdance (A teenage boy with black slicked back hair, black jeans, black sneakers, gold belt, a red leather vest and hat and black sunglasses). We are here to help" Ultraman then shakes Superman's hand with a sinister grin on his face. Ultraman then says "We are from Earth 3 and we are..." Getting caught off by Batman stating "Make it quick, Joker is getting away" Superwoman exclaims "A threat from our world is coming after you guys." The justice league gives off confused looks of concern at the justice syndicate and Wonder Woman asks "What threat?" Johnny Quick releases a humongous smile on his face as he announces "Us!" He then throws an orange canister at the justice league which then releases an energy burst. The burst doesn't seem to affect the justice syndicate and then the dust clears revealing the Justice League is gone. The Justice Syndicate begin celebrating in joy of their victory.  
**Meanwhile at the rooftop **

"Cheese and crackers!" Harley Quinn exclaims after seeing and recording with her phone the events that just transpired. Harley Quinn says as an immediate reaction "Mistah J, you have to see this!" She turns around and sees the rebuilt helicopter with Joker, Lex Luthor, Mercy Graves, and some Joker goons leaving without her and chases after it but trips. Joker grabs her and pulls her up but her phone falls out her pocket. She says ducking her head in shame after seeing she dropped her phone "Ah rats!" The helicopter flies off into the sky.

**The next morning at Jokers hideout **

Harley Quinn is laying on the floor watching the News on the TV with the entire Justice Syndicate on it. Ultraman announces "The Justice League has gone on a mission in deep space and left us to guard your world while they are away. We're awesome and here to help" Harley Quinn becomes enraged and states aloud "What?! That's not what happened!" Lex Luthor and Joker both look at Harley in confusion. Joker grabs his boxing glove launcher and shoots it at the TV then says "That's enough Harley, too much will hurt your eyes." Harley replies "But Mistah J, I saw those syndicate bozos blast away the old Justice League like dust. If only I had my phone I could show you." This statement makes Lex give Harley a surprised glance. Joker asks Harley "How about we go for a heist? We need to get some of our stuff back." Harley nods her head yes. Joker asks "Hey Lex do you want in?" Lex Luthor replies "I would rather wear a wig, besides I have things to do in Metropolis" Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves walk towards the helicopter and start it causing the wind to blow on Joker and Harley Quinn. Lex says "Oh, thanks for the ride." joker replies "Why do I never take the keys out?" Lex Luthor and Mercy fly off in Joker's helicopter. Harley asks "So how are we going to pull off this heist without the copter?" Joker smiles and says "We still have the truck, besides we need the extra room we need some help for this one." The two get in the truck and drive off laughing as they exit Amusement Mile.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8 **


	9. Chapter 9 Searching

**Chapter 9 Searching**

* * *

**Back at the Loud House**

"No he's not, he is just outside." Lynn senior says in confidence that Lincoln is there. The parents walk over but then suddenly Lisa runs over to get in front of him and says hesitantly.  
"Parental units, he is right there at the corner of the house." She then pushes a button on a remote behind her back to not reveal it to the others. Lynn senior and Rita Loud looks over and sees what looks like Lincoln.  
"I guess you might need your eyes checked because he is right we left him." The sisters wipe there eyes and look to see what appears to be Lincoln. Lynn senior announces "Okay Lynn let's get ready for your game." The three walk out the door and into the car and drive off. Lori says  
"So I guess I was wrong." Lisa then speaks up and states  
"No you were right Lincoln is in fact missing." Everyone excluding Rita, Lynn junior and senior who left to go to the game look at Lisa in confusion. Luan asks  
"But we saw Lincoln, he's right there just like dad said? How can he be missing?" Lisa replies with  
"First that is three dimensional digital image projection.' Again the sibling look at her in confusion. "It is a hologram, you simpletons. Second I needed the parental units believing he is still here because if word got out that a family kicked out their child over luck, our parental units would be incarcerated." Her siblings now look at her in awe. Lola asks "So now what?" Lori "We have to find him but keep it low-key, we don't want the press involved." The siblings nod in agreement. Lucy asks  
"He could be at Clyde's house? Why don't we try asking him?" Luna and Lana run to the garage and grabs a crowbar and then run upstairs and opens the boards barricading Lincoln's room. They open one the boxes and grabs Lincoln's walkie-talkie. Lana turns a nob and calls Clyde.

**At Clyde's house**

A buzzing sound comes out of Clyde's walkie-talkie. Clyde puts on his glasses and answers his walkie-talkie. "Clyde coming in do you copy?" Clyde hears the voice of Luna come out of his walkie. "Clyde, it's Luna, is Lincoln over at your house?" Clyde becomes puzzled from the question that was asked of him. Clyde answers "No, isn't he at your house?"

**Back at the Loud House in Lincoln's room**

Luna and Lana look at each other in worry of that he might find out what happened. "W-We need to know if he went to your house to dodge his chores." The two girls begin to hope he falls for it. Luna hears the answer from Clyde "Oh, okay then." The girls become a little from Clyde's belief in their lie. The two girls go downstairs to their sisters and Luna says heart broken "Lincoln is not at Clyde's house." Lori replies "So if he's not here or at Clyde's house, where could he be?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 9 **


	10. Chapter 10 Gathering the crew

**Chapter 10 Gathering the Crew**

* * *

**In Joker's truck driving off from Amusement Mile**

Harley asks "So what are we stealing puddin?" Joker answers "Well Harley, need to get our stuff back from the GCPD. So we are gonna need some help with this one." Harley becomes puzzled and asks "Uh puddin, I think we have enough goons for this one?" Joker replies "I'm not talking about goons Harley, I'm talking about some of our friends, I spread the word that our stuff is up for grabs at the GCPD and some of our old friends said they are interested." Harley begins to understand as they make there first stop.

**Gotham theater**

The two exit the truck and walk inside. Harley looks around a sign and it reads "One man, a million different people. The one-man show" On stage is a man in a business performing "I was once like this, just an average Joe just living life. I was an actor but then something happened..." The acting was interrupted by Joker saying "Hey Shakespeare, ready to go?" The man smiles and announces to the empty theater "Well time for my next gig." The man jumps off the stage to the seats and mid-jump his skin and clothes dissolve into a mud-colored gelatinous ooze. The ooze lands on the floor and forms a somewhat humanoid mud creature. It announces "Introducing Clayface!" Joker and Harley Quinn begin clapping after Clayface's performance. Then the three walk out of the theater and enter the truck as it drives off further into Gotham. Clayface asks "So guys, how have you been?" Harley replies with "Okay I guess, you know those new Justice Syndicate bozos?" Clayface nods yes "Well I saw them blast away the Justice League clean away." Clayface looks at Harley Quinn and begins laughing and says "Harley, never change." The truck stops and Joker announces "Second stop, let's go" The trio walk out.

**Enigma hideout outside**

The trio walks up to the door and knocks loudly. The door opens revealing a man wearing a green suit, purple shirt, green bowler hat with a black question mark in the middle of it, and a question mark shaped cane. It is the Ridler. Ridler says "You're late, so be it. It's time to puzzle Gotham" The trio smile and Joker says "Jokes and Riddles back together again" Ridler answers with "Coincidental but I need my possessions." The foursome then enters the truck and drive. Harley asks "Hey Mr. Ridler, can you solve something that's been puzzling me all day?" Ridler nods yes "I saw the Justice Syndicate get rid of the Justice League, but why would they do that?" Ridler looking at Harley shocked. Ridler says "You have proof?" Harley frowns and states "Well if I had my phone I could show you, but I lost it" Ridler then smirks and says "Well I think you lost it years ago." Harley's face becomes red in anger. The truck stops and Joker exclaims "Time to get our final part of our quintet of crime, goons come on!" Joker and three goons exit the truck.

**The old abandoned Ace Chemicals lab**

Joker and his goons walk up to the building and see red and blue lights flashing. Joker begins laughing and says "Looks like the men in blue beat us to the punch." Inside the building is three police officers pointing their guns at a man with a brown hat, ragged costume, a noose loosely tied around his neck and a creepy mask. One the goons see an open air vent on the side of the building in the corner of his eye. He asks his boss "How about making the coppers laugh boss?" Joker smiles and says "That might work so time to leave my mark. He takes a gas canister from the truck full of laughing gas and begins spraying the gas into the air vent. A green gas surrounds the cops and they begin to grin and then burst out laughing. The cops then run out of the building to escape the gas. Behind them, the man struts out confidently. And it is no other than Scarecrow. He says "It is always amazing to find a little bit more fear in my life." Joker replies "Good to see you're not on a farm, now let's go" Joker, Scarecrow, and Joker's goons all enter the truck. Joker says to everyone "Now that everyone is here, to GCPD!" the truck drives off.

**Meanwhile on the way to the Hall of Doom**

The foursome of Cheetah, Clock King, unconscious Metallo, and Lincoln are getting away from the heroes. Then a rustling sound is created in the bushes which makes Cheetah twitch. After hearing a rustling in the forest and stops everyone and says "I hear something, get ready for a fight" The rustling stops and reveals two people through the shadows, a lady with snow-white hair like Lincoln's, pale skin, black eyeliner, and a black and white suit to match. It is Silver Banshee. Next to her is a man in a dark green jacket, gold hazmat mask, gold gloves, a living rat in his hand and a gas canister on his back. It is the Ratcatcher. Cheetah says in delight "Banshee? It has been ages since our last heist. Why are you and Ratcatcher here?" Silver Banshee states kind of embarrassed "Well... me and Ratcatcher are hoping to hide out for a little bit at the Hall of Doom, to get away from those Justice Syndicate jerks." Cheetah smiles and says "Well actually that's where I'm heading. I found Clock King Metallo and rookie here who helped me out of Stryker's Island. Want to join our little group?" Silver Banshee nods her head yes. Lincoln puts down Metallo and walks up to Ratcatcher and asks "Could I pet your rat?" Ratcatcher looks at Lincoln confused and says "Your not scared of my rats?" Lincoln nods his head no and then pets Ratcatcher's rat. Ratcatcher "You are one of the few people who aren't afraid of my rats. I like you, what is your name?" Lincoln replies with "Some of the inmates call me the Hare, but the big time villains call me the rookie." Cheetah signals Lincoln and Clock King to get going. Lincoln, Clock King, and Ratcatcher pick up Metallo and follows Cheetah while Silver Banshee begins having a conversation with Cheetah as they make their way to the Hall of Doom

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11 Cop House Rock

**Chapter 11 Cop House Rock**

**Author's note: Sorry I have not made a new chapter in a while I was busy with personal stuff. Also, whoever Guest is, please asking the same question multiple times. Also to answer your question look at the title.**

* * *

**In the GCPD**

Commissioner Gordon says on the phone "Yes Ms. Lane we are doing everything we can to" he hears Ms. Lane say something a replies "the prisoner we were transporting? Well, I can't comment on that but they are at large" Gordon sees Harvey Bullock pushing a wheel barrel full of valuables into Gordon's office. Gordon tells Harvey "Not in my office Harvey, put that in the vault." Harvey pushes the wheel barrel down the hall. Gordon picks up a picture of his daughter and goes back to talking to Ms. Lane "Look I got to go I'm late for lunch with my daughter" he hangs up the phone. He sighs and says annoyed "reporters" He then reaches over across his table to grab a donut. Suddenly he is interrupted by a massive truck bursting through the GCPD entrance. Commissioner Gordon flips the picture to face the table and says "Lunch will have to wait, Barbara". He then runs out of his office grabbing his gun. Jumping out of the truck is the villains Clayface, Ridler, and Scarecrow. Joker leans he heads out and tells the trio  
"Ok go get our stuff and get out, me and Ms. Quinn will be around back with the truck" The supervillains nod in agreement as Joker and Harley Quinn drive off. The trio run down the hall in enjoyment. Then the threesome finds themselves surrounded by police officers. Scarecrow asks Ridler and Clayface  
"Can you two keep these guys busy for a few minutes? I need to someone." Ridler and Clayface nod yes and Clayface grows bigger and mows the officers down like grass on a lawn. Ridler grabs his question mark cane and bashes a few of the guards. Scarecrow takes out his Jack O' Lantern and inside he mixes around a green and orange substance. He pours the substance into a spray bottle similar to what Joker uses and sprays gas at the officers. The officers then run out of the building in terror as the villains make it to the stairs. They run down the stairs to the lower level, also known as the containment cells.

**In the Containment room**

Clayface rushes through the doors like a bullet. Guards begin to shoot Clayface but the bullets just go through him. He begins to laugh as he knocks them down. Scarecrow and Ridler run towards the elevator but it has a sign that reads "Out of order" Ridler looks at the cells and says  
"I believe we require some help for our plan to be executed." He runs towards the cells and sees four of his henchmen in their green question mark uniforms. He says  
"Good to see you are all well." He breaks the lock "Come on we need your assistance. Then Scarecrow hears an unknown childish voice from one of the cells saying  
"Scarecrow. Ridler. We need out, can you help us?" The voice gets louder and clearer as the voice's owner reveals himself as Gizmo. Scarecrow signals Ridler and Clayface, both see Gizmo and Ridler asks  
"What do you want, we are in a bit of a hurry." Gizmo replies with  
"We want out of this joint." The supervillains become confused at Gizmo's reply. Then two figures step forward from the back of the cell. It is a big man with orange hair, it's Mammoth. Next to him is a girl in a purple hair girl with pale white skin, purple eyes and wearing a purple and black dress, it's Jinx. Gizmo states "We are the Hive Five and big fans of our work." Ridler stares at them and says  
"There is only three of you." Gizmo replies with  
"Well, two of members are in Jump City, but we heard you guys talking about breaking into the safe downstairs. We can help, just break us out." Ridler begins to talk it over with Clayface and Scarecrow. They nod in agreement as Clayface smashes the locks off the cells. Gizmo says to the three professionals "Thanks, you will not regret this. So we need to go down a level, there is a weak point on the floor by the elevator with the combined strength of Clayface and Mammoth should be able to get through." Clayface and Mammoth follow Gizmo's plan and do a heavy attack on the floor causing it to break.

**In the evidence room**

Harvey Bullock reaches over to put a single jewel on the top of the mountain of gold that looks like it would be owned by a rich duck. Harvey places the jewel put exactly after placing it, he hears the ceiling crumbling. He takes one step back. Then all the villains fall through the ceiling. Mammoth lands right on top of Harvey and Clayface lands on the gold, money, and valuable equipment. He swims a little in the glee of his greed. His enjoyment is cut short by someone calling out  
"Stop right there you overgrown pile of mud!" The person reveals themselves as the two heroes Batgirl and Nightwing. Scarecrow says in fright  
"Oh no, Batgirl and Nightwing" This causes Ridler to sigh. Nightwing says to the bunch of villainy  
"Okay let's make this easy for everyone and go to your own personalized cell." The supervillains nod in disagreement but Ridler smiles with a gleam in his eye and announce to the heroes  
"Okay riddle me this, what has ten lives and three faces?" The heroes look confused from the riddle. But behind the two a feminine voice says "Answer, us" Then Nightwing and Batgirl become unconscious. Then revealing themselves as the people who did the attack is Catwoman and Two-face. Two-face says  
"We heard some of our old stuff is up for grabs" The supervillains grin in delight as they grab money, valuables, and equipment and run out the shambles of the GCPD and enter Joker's truck. Joker drives off with the police chasing after them.

**In the** truck

Most of the villains are celebrating their haul but Riddler hands Joker an item and says "Here you go chuckles." Joker replies with  
"You got it back for me put it there" He grabs Riddler's hand and shocks him. Harley Quinn asks  
"Your joy buzzer, that's what you were looking for?" Joker replies  
"Well, I feel so underdressed without it" Then suddenly Nightwing appears on the dashboard of the truck and asks  
"License and registration?" This causes Joker to jump. He then says  
"Harley, the wipers" Harley Quinn replies with  
"On it" She then pushes a button and unexpectedly gets launched out of truck yelling "Puddin!" Joker then asks himself  
"Why did I put that in?" He looks at the road and he notices that he is about to ram right into the Iceberg Lounge. He says "Oh Fish" The truck crash into the building

**Meanwhile on the way to the Hall of Doom**

The group of Ratcatcher, Clock King, Silver Banshee, Cheetah, unconscious Metallo, and Lincoln AKA The Hare, is walking but Silver Banshee asks Cheetah  
"Can we stop for a second my feet are killing me." Cheetah nods yes. The group stops and Silver Banshee asks Cheetah "So where did you the rabbit, is he just one of Mad Hatter's goons?" Cheetah replies  
"No, he is actually one of the people who helped me escape Striker's Island" Cheetah looks at Lincoln "Rookie showed some kind of heat beam that came out of his hand, so he is pretty useful." Then the bushes start rustling as some police officers come out and one yells  
"Hey look it's some of the escaped criminals, let's get em!" The police officers surround the group with handcuffs in their hands. Cheetah pounces on one of the officers, scratching his torso and face and ripping his uniform. Silver Banshee begins to yell deafening two of them. Clock King takes out his scepter out his belt and knocks out two of the officers. Ratcatcher signals a few of his rats to swarm one of the officers, the rats paralyze the officer by biting the officer's pressure points. The last four officers grin as one of them throws Lincoln to ground. The officer says cockily  
"Sweet I got the weak link, I smell that promotion already" The statement infuriates Lincoln and he jumps and flips and kicks two of the officers in the back of the head. He fires his heat beam at the third officer's shoes melting the polymer making the officer stuck in his tracks. Lincoln then punches the officer in the stomach puting him in agony. The last officer who through Lincoln to the ground sees what Lincoln can do and atempts to run away. Lincoln does not allow this a does a backflip landing in front of the officer. He dropkicks the officer to the ground making the officer drop his handcuffs. Lincoln picks up the cuffs and puts them around the officer's wrists and says with anger  
"How's that for a weak link!" The other supervillains see Lincoln in action and look in awe. Ratcatcher asks Lincoln  
"Rookie, why didn't you tell us you could do that?" Lincoln replies  
"I didn't even know I could do that." The others laugh and Lincoln shrugs his shoulders in acceptance. Lincoln, Ratcatcher and Clock King pick up Metallo as Cheetah and Silver Banshee get up and the group walks away from the scene of the assault on their way to Hall of Doom.

* * *

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 Where are you?

**Chapter 12: Where are you?**

**Author's note: Sorry for this chapter taking longer than the others, I will try to make more chapters soon.**

* * *

**Sunset back at the Loud House**

The loud sisters excluding Lynn and ransacking the backyard like FBI agents looking. Lola becomes fatigued and asks while whining  
"Can we take a break? I'm tired". Lisa replies with  
"No, we need to keep looking." The sun sets and the sisters come back with no success. Just then a chill comes down the sister's spines after hearing a sound. The sound is no other than Lynn and the parents in the car coming back into the drive-thru. They panic as they run inside, Lisa presses a button on a remote causing a projector to present holographic Lincoln. The three walk through the door. Lynn storms through the door with her head down. Lori asks Lynn  
"How was the game?" Lynn walks over to Lori, raises her head and answers furiously  
"I'll tell you how it went! We freaking lost and I bet I know why!" Lynn then begins to crack her knuckles. Rita tells Lynn Junior  
"Lynn, please don't your brother has had enough for now." Lynn begins to calm down as she walks upstairs to her room to let out her anger on something. Lynn Senior looks over at his watch and tells the girls  
"Girls it's ten o'clock at night" he points up the stairs "time for bed" The girls walk up the stairs with not a smile on any of their faces. Rita looks at that and asks Lynn  
"Hey did you notice that none of them were happy?" Lynn senior looks at his wife in confusion and replies  
"No, not really, I mean it's late."

**Upstairs in Lynn and Lucy's room**

Lucy walks into her room to find her sister on her bed growling in anger with her hands in tight fists. Lynn exclaims  
"How did I lose?!" she then throws a punch to her wall leaving an imprint. She then asks her self "There has to be a reason for me to have lost that game, Lincoln is at home, so what?" Then an idea gets shot to her brain and states "What if Lincoln came to the game? He must it is the only explanation! I will have to teach him why not to interfere." She then marches towards up from her bed and marches towards the door. Lynn suddenly gets knocked down by a dark figure. Lynn shakes her head and looks up to see it was her sister Lucy. Lynn questions her "What was that for?!" Lucy answers  
"Because Lincoln already been punished enough? I mean we kicked him out because of luck and you not accepting you can lose. I think he has had enough!" Lynn becomes more enraged and begins to fight. Punch after punch the confrontation leads the two sisters toward the hallway.

**In the Hallway**

The sound from the fights alerts their sisters from the shared rooms. They walk out and see this and become concerned about the safety over the two sisters. So Luan and Luna grab Lynn and Lucy and attempt to pull them apart. But they knocked back from the force of the punches. Then all of the sisters hear their dad exclaim  
"Lucy, Lynn stop this right or you are grounded for a month!" The two sisters stop fighting from hearing this from their father. The father follows his statement with "What are you two do fighting. I want you both to make up and go to bed." Lynn still upset blurts out  
"But dad, my loss wasn't an accident, Lincoln must have been at the game to get back at me. But Lucy claims that I'm being too hard on Lincoln even though I have been it is obvious that he made me lose, you all saw it!" The sisters gasp after hearing Lynn's statement. Lucy brings up  
"We made sure he was there all afternoon till nightfall, how could he be there?" Lynn senior looks at the stress in the room and attempts to stop the tension by saying  
"Well, you bring up a valid point, but your sisters say Lincoln never left the house so either he wasn't at the game or he escaped to go to the game." Lynn begins to smirk and she says  
"Well, either way, his luck made me lose, so it could be spreading from his presence" Lynn was interrupted by Lisa stating  
"If it is spreading to point of luck being passed on through family I can create something to track this in the morning." Lynn senior nods his head in agreement and adds  
"Well since that will be done in the morning" points at Lucy and Lynn "Until you two make up, you will sleep in different rooms." Lynn confused asks  
"We don't have any available rooms, where is one of us going to sleep?" Lynn senior answers with  
"Lincoln's room seems available" Lynn senior is interrupted by Lynn saying  
"I'm not sleeping where that taboo used to!" Her siblings look at her with hatred and Lucy exclaims  
"I'll do it! Anything to get away from this raging behemoth" Her siblings look at her because this is the first time they heard her yell emotionally. Their father in shock nods yes. Lucy then goes into Lincoln's room and slams the door. Lynn senior commands his other daughter's to go to bed.

**In Lincoln's room**

Lucy looks around at Lincoln's stuff and sheds a tear. She silently says to not alert her siblings "Where are you, Lincoln?"

* * *

**End of chapter**


	13. Chapter 13 Frozen Free for all

**Chapter 13: Frozen Free for all**

**Author's note: My friend told me to change my style of writing I don't know if it is better or worse**

* * *

**At the Iceberg Lounge **

High society guests are being greeted by a short man with a pointy nose in a top hat, monocle, fur coat, and holding a purple umbrella. He is Oswald Cobblepot also known as the Penguin. He announces to his guests

"Welcome to the Iceberg Lounge, we hope you have a splendid time here tonight." The audience applauses and Penguin takes a bow. After he does this, however, a big truck crash through the building. The truck is nonother than Joker's truck filled with villains and loot from the GCPD. But after the crash, Joker along with Mammoth gets launched into the fountain and the truck get's stuck high on the wall. This scares the guests and they run out the door, upsetting Penguin. But to his delight gold, cash, weapons, and gadgets begin raining down from the truck all over the lounge. A jewel falls in front of the Penguin which makes him smile with greed. He grabs the jewel but his hand is struck which sends the jewel onto the chandelier. It was caused by the whip of Catwoman and she says

"Hands off bird brain" Catwoman lands in front of him startling Penguin. Beside her is the multiple fiend Two-face and the mistress of misfortune, Jinx. From around the club is flashing red and blue lights, as well as police officers surrounding the place. One of the officers yells out

"There they are!" Penguin nervously yells out to the officer

"Officers, please help, these villains are trying to return me to my life of crime!" Another officer answers saying sarcastically

"Yeah, right Penguin" Penguin then frowns as Catwoman looks around at all the loot. Penguin then says

"Well, my feline friend, why don't we combine our efforts to gather up these sublime spoils?" Catwoman and Two-Face nod in agreement.

** From the piano**

Scarecrow wakes up from being unconscious and sees something of interest to him and smiles. It is a brown plane that is fueled by his Fear Gas. He starts the engine and begins flight inside the club. Scarecrow exclaims

"Move out of the way of my Scareplane" The plane flies around filling the guest full of terror. But suddenly from the shadows, Batgirl glides onto the wing of the plane. She tries to land the plane but has to deal with Scarecrow fighting and flying the plane at the same time.

**Back with Catwoman, Two-Face, Jinx, and Penguin**

Catwoman, Two-face, and Jinx search for loot and finds Riddler behind the bars shaking his head from the impact of the collision. Catwoman helps him up and says

"Come on Nygma, you're lucky I need your help." He gets up and replies as he rolls his eyes

"Lucky me" They walk to the Penguin who is hearing a knocking sound. He places it at the back door. Riddler opens his eyes and sees his old partner and says  
"Cobblepot, it's been forever. Do you mind if I join you?" Penguin looks at Riddler and smiles and nods yes. Riddler catches up to Penguin and the two walk over to it but notices it is teaming with officers. So Penguin takes out his umbrella and points it at the officers. He pulls the trigger and fires one bullet at the shark tank which washes away the cops. The two laugh at the officers' misfortune.

**Back to Catwoman, Jinx, and Riddler**

They are looking around when suddenly a black and blue figure lands in front of them. It is no other than Nightwing. He says

"Okay villains, let's make a deal. You guys surrender and make it easy for all of us and I will make sure each of you gets your own personalized cell." After he says this he feels a strange heat sensation coming behind him. It is a homing launcher missile which explodes, sending him flying hitting the VIP section. Catwoman looks around to see where the missile came from and sees Two-Face with his RPG. He says to Catwoman

"Well now that I got my stuff back, heads I stay and help, tails I leave" he flips a coin "tails, I leave" He fires a shot clearing a path of cops. He begins walking as Catwoman yells out in anger

"Why you Two-faced" taking a second to realize what she said "Two-Face!" Jinx interrupts asking

"As much of I love fighting as much as the next villain, shouldn't we leave?" Catwoman responds with

"Not yet, I still need my lovely jewel on that chandelier. But I can't get it with Scarecrow and Batgirl fighting around it."

**Back to Riddler and Penguin**

The two are fighting many officers knocking them unconscious. Riddler notices Nightwing unconscious and gets an idea. He runs over and takes out a green box covered in question marks. Nightwing begins to wake up and Riddler says

"Okay, Nightwing, Riddle me this, What is something Nick knows and Ethan hunts for this?" Nightwing looks at him with bafflement Riddler replies as he throws the box at Nightwing "Answer, Cage" The box pops open revealing a green cage trapping Nightwing in the VIP section. Riddler runs back to Penguin who has finally got to the knocking door, he opens it revealing the villain Clayface. Penguin asks

"Clayface? Couldn't you have just gone under the door?" Clayface answers

"Didn't think of it" The three begin laughing

**Back to Catwoman and Jinx**

Jinx brings up to Catwoman

"So you need that plane to go down? I can do that" She fires purple energy blasts from her hand, which hits the plane.

**On the Scareplane**

Scarecrow yells out

"No! I'm going down!" Batgirls jumps off the plane gliding down to the floor. The plane hits the chandelier making it sway back and forth slowly.

**Back to Catwoman and Jinx**

Batgirl lands in front of them and she says

"None of you villains are leaving" This alerts everyone. She throws a Batarang at Catwoman but she dodges and then pounces on her, scratching her. Clayface treads over and forms his right hand into a hammer and attempts to swing at her. But his efforts are interrupted when she tosses a metal pellet at Clayface which pops opens freezing him into place. Riddler presses a button on his cane which makes it electrified, he then pokes Batgirl with it shocking her. Jinx smiles before she snaps her fingers, unfreezing Clayface. He swings at Batgirl who is unaware of him thawing gets sent flying out the window. The villains slightly celebrate with their victory. The chandelier stops swaying and the jewel falls down and into Catwoman's right hand. Catwoman pleased with Jinx's work says

"Jinx was it? You did good, how would you like to join the legion of doom?" Jinx becomes excited and nods yes anxiously. "Riddler, Penguin, take Jinx to the Hall of Doom, Clayface and I will dispose of Nightwing" The three leave Catwoman and Clayface alone in the club. Suddenly behind Catwoman, the jewel is taken. She notices and turns around and sees Owlman. He says

"Nice, I could make good money on this." Catwoman startled and upset but not showing it says

"Like it, it's yours. I'm just going to go." She grabs Clayface and runs out of the building. Owlman still observing the jewel unaware it gets taken by Commissioner Gordon. He says

"Owlman, Commissioner Gordon good job, I guess since the Justice League is out of town, these villains think they own the place. I was a little concerned about you Earth-3 heroes, but you're all right." He looks at Owlman confusingly. Owlman asks

"Umm, is something wrong?" Gordon answers with

"Oh no, it's nothing, it's just Batman always leaves without saying goodbye," Owlman says

"Well if we are done here, I best be going. See ya soon"

**To Lincoln and his crew of villainy**

The group looks tired from walking for a while, especially Lincoln, Clock King, and Ratcatcher. Cheetah tells them

"Almost there" They stop in awe of a building emerging from a swamp. "The Hall of Doom, home of the Legion of Doom" At the entrance, is none other than Catwoman. She says

"Well, hello fellow feline, what's this. Silver Banshee, Ratcatcher, Clock King and Metallo, haven't seen you all in while. And who is this?" Cheetah answers

"This is Rookie, we just got out of Strikers Island can we come in?" Catwoman moves out of the way letting them all into the Hall of Doom 

* * *

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14 The Meeting

**Chapter 14: The Meeting**

**Author's note: I know this one but I want to leave the more eventful stuff for chapter 15.**

* * *

**At the Hall of Doom**

Lincoln's group of villainy enters and sees a huge table full of different people in costume arguing. Silver Banshee and Ratcatcher run to the table to take their seats. Lincoln asks Clock King

"Who are they?" Clock King turns to Lincoln and replies

"They are members of the Legion of Doom. Specifically, Malcolm Merlyn, Captain Cold, Heatwave, Riddler, Penguin, Two-Face, Reverse Flash, Clayface, and Doctor Poison" the group of villains continues to argue between each other. Merlyn states

"Come on, we have important decisions to make" he is then met with random items thrown at him. Cheetah speaks up

"Everybody quiet! Lex is gone for what, a few weeks and this place goes to the dogs" Heatwave points at Lincoln which causes everyone to look at him and he asks

"Who's the furball? Are we just letting anyone with a costume into the hall? Cheetah looks at Heatwave judgingly and states

"Well, we let you in here Heat Wave. Besides with the Justice Syndicate throwing their weight around, the more of us the better" This causes Lincoln and a couple of villains to chuckle. Catwoman brings up

"I ran into that birdbrain Owlman on the way here, he didn't act so heroic as they say" Reverse Flash hears this and bolts over and says

"Yeah, they trashed my lair" Riddler continues

"They injured my minions" Captain Cold extends the thought

"They broke my cold gun, luckily I had a spare" Silver Banshee includes

"If they are not the heroes they say they are, we can use that" Ratcatcher follows with

"Finding anything crooked about them could get them off our backs..." Clayface interrupts

"And we can get back to our business unchallenged." Catwoman brings up

"Just, without proof though" that makes Clayface think for a second. Riddler interrupts

"Harley Quinn claimed she saw something strange when Luthor broke out of Strikers" Clock King follows with

"But Harley is still missing" Cheetah looks at Lincoln and asks

"Did you see anything strange?" Lincoln nods his head no. Heatwave asks

"What about this other earth they talked about?" Reverse Flash answers

"You mean Earth-3?" Heatwave replies

"Yeah, can we go there and snoop around?" Catwoman says

"That makes sense" Merlyn intervenes

"But how do we get there?" Reverse flash bolts over and answers

"My nemesis, the Flash, has access to the Cosmic Treadmill, I will be there and back in no time." Catwoman states

"Fine, go to Star Labs, but while you're there go to Meta cells, we could use some more help. Also take Merlyn, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and Rookie. I'm going to go look for Harley Quinn at her old hideouts." He nods, grabs Lincoln and bolts out the door. Merlyn, Captain Cold, and Heatwave get up from their seats and follow him.

**Outside**

The small group meets up. Reverse Flash says

"I'll run ahead, you guys take the cable car." The four walks to the cable cars, on the way their Merlyn looks at Lincoln and asks

"So, who are you?" Lincoln answers

"I go by the Hare, but you can call me Rookie." Merlyn nods and says

"Well Rookie, you are hanging in big leagues now" Lincoln hears this and smiles.

* * *

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15 Starry Starry Labs

**Chapter 15 Starry Starry Labs**

**Author's note: In this chapter, I wanted to bring a new aspect, so don't judge me too harshly. **

* * *

**On the way to the Star Labs **

The group consisting of Lincoln, Captain Cold, Heatwave, Malcolm Merlyn, and Reverse Flash who is up ahead because of his speed. The group walks up to the cable car service building. After entering the are confronted by a group of security guards and one of them who says

"Stop right there! You are all under arrest, please come quietly" Captain Cold, out of spite says

"Oh goody, let's have some fun" He takes out his cold gun quickly from his belt and shoots the floor. The floor freezes instantly and the security guards begin slipping. Malcolm Merlyn then states

"Well, have fun with that, we have stuff to place to be" They go to the loading area. A cable car arrives and the door open. The group enters and takes their seats. The door close and it moves upwards towards Metropolis.

**Inside the Cable Car**

All eyes from the pro villains are on Lincoln which makes him slightly nervous. Malcolm Merlyn turns to him and asks

"So Rookie, why the whole white rabbit ensemble?" Lincoln replies

"W-well, I like it and it matches my hair" They look at him baffled, Heatwave asks

"Wait, so you are an old man?" Lincoln nods his head no and answers

"I'm actually pretty young, I'm" He hesitates for a second because he doesn't know if they will accept him if they know he is a young kid "nineteen," Captain Cold asks

"If you're nineteen, how do you have white hair?" Lincoln panics inside his mask, then suddenly an arrow is fired by Malcolm Merlyn. The arrow hits Lincoln's mask taking it off, revealing his face. The villains see Lincoln's face but, what is shown Lincoln with a small white goatee and a few small hairs on his upper lip. Malcolm Merlyn asks

"So is the white hair natural?" Lincoln looks at him with confusion. He takes out his phone and sees his face. He is in awe at his face because it looks older than when he left his house. Lincoln answers

"Yeah, I was born with white hair, also why did you fire an arrow at me?!" Malcolm Merlyn replies

"You needed a way to prove it" Lincoln nods his head and grabs his mask and puts it back on. Heatwave asks

"Hey Rookie, so what can you do?" Lincoln thinks for a second, but Heatwave is bumped on the shoulder by Captain Cold. He says

"Hey Mick, ease off, besides there is not enough room for him to show us on the cable car. He will get his chance to show us" Lincoln adds

"Well sooner than you think we are almost there." The cable finally gets up to the terminal when it stops. The four exits the cable car and run out of the building to not get noticed. Outside, Captain Cold says

"Follow me, I know a short cut" The group run off to Metropolis.

**Ten Minutes later at Star Labs**

The group arrive at Star Labs where they see the Reverse Flash, he says annoyed

"Took you guys long enough, let's go" They enter and hide from sight to not get caught. Captain Cold says

"They did some redecorating" Reverse Flash replies

"Probably that poor excuse for a speedster Johnny Quick" Heatwave asks

"How can you tell?" Reverse Flash then points to a picture of Johnny Quick. Malcolm Merlyn takes out his bow and fires two arrows that pierce the lenses of the security cameras. Reverse Flash tells the group

"Okay, now let's split up. Rookie, you and Merlyn go find the meta-cells, it is downstairs. Heat, Cold, and I will look around for the Cosmic Treadmill." The team nods their heads and goes for their assignments."

* * *

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16 Metas

**Chapter 16 Metas**

* * *

**Inside Star Labs**

Lincoln and Malcolm Merlyn sneak past Star Labs workers and camera to get to the Meta cells. Two security guards block the entrance to the cells. Merlyn whispers to Lincoln

"Hey Rookie, how about you show me what you can do?" Lincoln agrees with him and flips to beside the guards. He lifts his right hand up at the guards and fires his heat beam at their guns, the guards get angry, see Lincoln and storm towards him. Lincoln sweep kick them both making them fall over. Merlyn fires an arrow and it opens shooting out a large net. Lincoln moves out the way and the guards are confined. Merlyn says "Well done Rookie, you have some potential" The two of them enter the meta cell room and see a vault with a cylindrical steel door, red paneling, and blue wiring. Lincoln looks around and asks

"So how do we get to the Metas?" Merlyn answers

"Well, Rookie, we need to just get past this door, but first" He fires an arrow at the ceiling and hits a camera destroying it. He then shoots another arrow at the door, it sticks to the door and beeps for five seconds and explodes. The dust clears and the door is unscathed, this infuriated Merlyn. Lincoln exclaims to Merlyn

"Hey Merlyn, how about we try using the keypad over here?" Merlyn looks at Lincoln in awe and says

"Good catch Rookie" Merlyn walks over and hacks into the keypad. The door swings open and the two enter and views a bunch of singular blue-colored patted cells. They walk over to another keypad. It says "Metas in cells: 3" They are baffled from the fact, Merlyn says

"Seems that they either escaped or was transferred to Strikers, Arkham, or Belle Reve" They read further "Metas include Weather Wizard AKA Mark Mardon powers: weather manipulation, Peek-A-Boo AKA Lashawn Baez powers: teleportation, and Kilgore AKA Ramsey Deacon powers: Technology manipulation" Merlyn then exclaims

"Let's get some help" He presses a button and the cell containing Weather Wizard comes in front of them. Weather Wizard gets up and looks at the two of them. Merlyn exclaims "Mardon, how are you?" Weather Wizard looks at him with annoyance "Well, I'm here to ask you a question. How would you like to help us at the Legion of Doom?" Weather Wizard smiles and says

"Sure why not, it's not like I have anything to do" Merlyn presses a button and the cell opens, Weather Wizard quickly walks out and stretches his arms a bit. Weather Wizard says "That feels good, have you guys met that Johnny Quick guy yet? He broke my wand and locked me in here." Lincoln answers

"I escaped them when I broke out of Strikers" Merlyn scrolls down on the keypad and then Peek-A-Boo's cell came in front of them. She is laying on the floor and Merlyn asks

"Hey, Peek-A-Boo was it?" she nods yes. Merlyn continues "How would you like out?" again she nods yes "All you have to do is help us out alongside the Legion of Doom" She agrees and Merlyn opens the cell. She says

"Finally, that felt like forever" She looks at Lincoln "Awe, cute costume, so you want me to join your little club?" Lincoln answers

"We do and think about this, alongside us, you will never see this prison again" She smiles and exclaims

"I guess, I'm in," Merlyn says as he presses a few buttons

"All that's left is Kilgore" The cell shows up in front of them. Merlyn asks "Kilgore, want to join the legion of doom?" He replies

"What do I get out of this deal?" Lincoln answers

"You get to leave" Kilgore contemplates for a second and says

"If I must" Merlyn opens the cell releasing him. Merlyn says

"We have to go Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, and Heatwave are waiting for us" They all exit the room but Peek-A-Boo interrupts and states

"I have a faster way"

**Meanwhile in the center room**

Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, and Heatwave enter the room and begin searching. Captain Cold asks

"Any idea where it is?" Reverse Flash bolts over to him and answers

"I need access to that terminal over there but there are power dampeners that can block my speed surrounding it. So I need ur help" They all run over to it, Heatwave and Captain Cold take out their heat gun and cold gun and shoot the wall. After a minute of continuous fire, the wall breaks revealing the Cosmic Treadmill. Reverse Flash bolts over and says "So this is going to take a little while, so make sure it is still intact when I get back or else" Heatwave replies

"Be quick" This makes Reverse Flash roll his eyes. Then suddenly around them appears Merlyn, Kilgore, Peek-A-Boo, Weather Wizard, and Lincoln. Lincoln states

"We got the Metas from the Pipeline" Captain Cold replies

"Good work Rookie, now we need to stall for Reverse Flash, Let's go" They all go into the next room. Reverse Flash starts running a warp to Earth-3.

**In the next room**

As they enter, they all slip and fall on the floor because the floor is surprisingly icy. Captain Cold says

"If word got out about this I would be done for" As they get up, two figures appear from the floor, it is Killer Frost and Mirror Master. Merlyn asks

"Killer Frost, Mirror Master, what are you both doing here?" Mirror Master replies

"We wanted some new gear, and Star Labs has gear, problem solved," Killer Frost asks

"So who is the rabbit?" Merlyn replies

"New recruit, just call him Rookie" Suddenly a yellow blur passed them. It is no other than Kid Flash, he says

"What is this, a villain reunion party?" The villains look at him with anger and Heatwave says

"Actually, we're here for the Cos" He is interrupted when Captain Cold covers his mouth. Weather Wizard exclaims

"Well there more of us, let's take him down" out of nowhere a voice yells out

"Maybe not, but how about a few Teen Titans to even the odds" The voice's owner reveals himself to be Beastboy and beside him is Raven. Weather Wizard then tries to strike Kid Flash with his lightning but he dodges and runs around them. Peek-A-Boo, Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Weather Wizard follow him. It is left for Kilgore, Merlyn, Killer Frost, and Lincoln to battle Beast and Raven.

* * *

**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17 Power Battle

**Chapter 17 Power Battle**

**Author's note: I know that Kilgore is spelled with a % in the comics but it wasn't letting me put that it for some reason, I don't know why.**

* * *

**Back at Star Labs**

Lincoln, Killer Frost, Kilgore, and Malcolm Merlyn prepare for battle. Beast Boy changes his form into a green rhinoceros and then charges at the group, they dodge. Beast Boy charges once again at them, but Killer Frost fires an ice beam at the floor where Beast Boy is running and he slips and crashes into a wall. Kilgore's eyes turn purple and electrical chords trap the hero. But Beast Boy turns into a ferocious dinosaur and frees himself. From the distance Raven says

"Hey Beast Boy, need some help?" She casts a spell that surrounds Beast Boy in a purple aura sphere. Beast Boy once again charges, most of the four dodge except for Malcolm Merlyn. He fires a few arrows at Beast Boy but they are caught by the sphere and destroyed. Malcolm stands there starring in awe as Beast Boy charges at him. Just before Beast Boy hits him Merlyn is saved by Lincoln who dives into him. Merlyn says

"Thanks for the Rookie, any ideas how to beat them?" Lincoln replies

"Not really but I am feeling weird about the machine over there" Lincoln points at a machine behind glass with a mirror behind it. Killer Frost skates over to them and says

"Well since none of us have any sort of plan, we'll go with the Rookie's plan" They all nod, Kilgore uses his power to emerge a steam pipe from the floor which blinds Beast Boy, then Killer Frost fires her ice beam at the pipe creating an icy cage. She exclaims

"That won't hold for long so let's hurry" They all rush over to the glass, but Raven casts magic blasts at them. Kilgore says

"I'll keep her busy" He uses his power to on turn the security, which reveals a series of turrets turned on Raven, she dodges the blasts and destroys a few of them. Merlyn fires his explosion arrow at the glass. It hits and then explodes but as the dust clears the glass appears completely intact. They look in awe at the glass. Then from behind them, a voice says

"How about a little help" They look behind them and reveal it is Mirror Master.

**Meanwhile with the others**

Peak-A-Boo, Weather Wizard, Captain Cold, and Heatwave are chasing Kid Flash. Captain Cold fires an ice blast from his cold gun at Kid Flash, but Kid Flash dodges and the blast hits the wall. Kid Flash then runs and tries to knock out Peek-A-Boo, she teleports making him stop. Heatwave shoots his flamethrower and scorches a tiny section of Kid Flash's costume. Kid Flash vibrates with his super speed putting out the fire. Kid Flash circles around Heatwave disarming him of his flamethrower. Kid Flash then says

"Not so hot now, Heatwave" Without Kid Flash noticing Weather Wizard blasts a gust of wind at Kid Flash which sends him flying to the wall and dropping Heatwave's flamethrower. Heatwave picks up his flamethrower and Captain Cold fires an ice beam at Kid Flash creating an icy dome. The four go to rejoin the others.

**Back with the first group**

Mirror Master fires his mirror blasts to create a breach between the glass. Mirror Master and Lincoln go through and Lincoln walk slowly close to the machine. Lincoln touches it and feels an energy burst from inside of himself. It releases a mini explosion that makes Lincoln fall to the floor. Mirror Master looks at him in surprise and he asks

"I know we just met and all but could you always do that?" Lincoln baffled replies as he turns around

"What do you mean?" Lincoln looks in shock at his surrounding that is very much bigger than he is. He has shrunk, Lincoln tries to use his new found powers and returns to his original size. Lincoln says excited "Woah, I can shrink!" Mirror Master says in awe

"So I'm guessing this a new power" Lincoln shakes his head happily. The two of them return from behind the glass to Merlyn and Killer Frost. In the corner of Lincoln's eye, he sees an air vent and asks

"Merlyn can you launch an arrow to the other end of that air vent?" Merlyn nods and looks at the other end of the air vent that right next to Raven, this makes Merlyn grin as he takes out his bow and arrow and aims up. Lincoln shrinks down in size and lands on the arrow. Merlyn takes the shot which sends Lincoln flying at incredible speed. The arrow his wall near Raven. He lets go of the arrow and regrows to normal size as well as keeping his presence unaware to Raven. He points his hand at Raven and fires his heat blast at Raven. This sends Raven crashing to the floor. Lincoln does a flip off the ledge and landing on the floor unscathed. Beast Boy wakes up and sees this, it enrages him and he breaks the ice cage. Beast Boy turns into a wolf a runs towards Lincoln, but he is pierced by an arrow. Killer Frost freezes Beast Boy's legs stopping him in his place. The other group of villains comes in sliding Kid Flash in a dome of ice. Captain Cold says

"Good you guys finished them off, now what's taking Reverse Flash so long" right after he says that they all hear the whoosh of super speed coming towards them. It is Reverse Flash. Reverse Flash says

"I found out who we're dealing with" He takes out a newspaper that reads "Crime Syndicate, the real bad guys" with a picture of Ultraman smiling. Just then Reverse Flash is hit with an energy blast. The villains turn around to see none other than Johnny Quick, Deathstorm, and Atomica. He says

"Going somewhere, bad guys" The ice melts and Beast Boy, Kid Flash, and Raven to get up. Beast Boy asks

"Aren't you those Justice Syndicate dudes?" Johnny Quick nods yes and replies pointing around

"Deathstorm, Atomica, and me, Johnny Quick the fastest man alive. Try to keep up" All villains and heroes begin to fight one another, with heat, ice, and mirror blasts sent around and people getting thrown. Johnny Quick fights Reverse Flash which Killer Frost gets hit in the crossfire which sends her to the ground next to the newspaper. She grabs the paper and heads for the door. Weather Wizard and Lincoln sees her and follows soothe. Mirror Master sees this and says

"Just go, we'll handle this" The three rush towards the door are intercepted by Deathstorm, who grabs the paper and rip it into shreds. He laughs which makes him not notice Peek-A-Boo grab the three and teleport out. Deathstorm opens his eyes and sees that they are gone which makes him frown.

* * *

**End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18 News worthy

**Chapter 18 News Worthy**

* * *

After escaping Star Labs the foursome consisting of Weather Wizard, Killer Frost, Peek-A-Boo, and Lincoln make their way to the Hall of Doom. They enter and they see the members in having a huge conversation. But Lincoln takes a big step forward, this makes the villains have all attention is turned towards them. Catwoman states

"Good to see you got some new metas to join our cause, but where is Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, Heatwave, and Merlyn?" Lincoln replies full of sorrow

"Captured, those Justice Syndicate bozos sent the four of them as well as Mirror Master and Kilgore to Arkham" Killer Frost continues

"But it wasn't a total loss when Reverse Flash came back from Earth-3, turns out those Syndicate idiots are no heroes, on their Earth, they are called the Crime Syndicate" The Legion smile from learning the fact. Riddler says

"So Harley was right, they must have got rid of the Justice League" Penguin continues the thought

"I know we're villains and all but, it would be selfish if we kept this info to ourselves" Catwoman exclaims, the legion becomes amused with that idea.

"Okay it is agreed we have to get the word out, I will go to the Daily Planet and get this published, while I'm gone introduce Rookie to our other new recruit, and please remember we want to stay under the radar of the Syndicate" The villains nod yes as Catwoman leaves the Hall and head to Metropolis. Lincoln becomes confused and asks

"What did she mean new recruit?" Riddler gets up from his seat and says

"She joined after the incident at the GCPD and Iceberg Lounge. She's in the training room, I will guide you to it" Riddler and Lincoln walk down the hall. They arrive at a door blocking their path, Riddler punches in a code and it opens the door revealing a girl with purple hair and black gothic dress blasting Lexbots. Riddler yells out to the girl  
"Jinx! We got a new friend for you!" She stops battling, looks at Lincoln and says

"What do we have here, a psychotic circus bunny?" Lincoln chuckles at the comments. Riddler says

"Rookie, this is our newest member, Jinx"

** In Metropolis**

Catwoman parks her motorcycle in the alleyway away from prying eyes. She walks into the Daily Planet Building.

**Meanwhile in the Daily Planet Building**

In the office of Perry White are four people, Perry White himself, Lois Lane, Jimmy Olsen, and a new guy. Perry says

"Alright Clarkson, I know you may be new here but I like you, and I'm a great judge of character so I want you reporting on the Star Labs break-in" Lois looks Perry White with awe and anger. Clarkson replies

"Sure thing Perry" Perry looks over at Lois and Jimmy and says

"Oh don't look so gloomy Lois, I'm sending you to the galaxy communications tower gala, it's going to be a glamorous event, you'll get to interview VIPs about their designer dresses" Lois rolls her eyes and becomes annoyed and grabs Jimmy and storms out of Perry's office. Clarkson walks out a few moments after them and closes the door. Perry sits at his desk and tries to take a sip of coffee, suddenly at the door, three loud knocks hit the door alerting Perry. He gets annoyed from this and storms to the door. He opens it revealing behind it Catwoman. Perry says  
"Hey, I know you, you're that Cat Lady from Gotham. What are you doing here?" Catwoman replies

"It's Catwoman, and I have news about that new Justice Syndicate. Those heroes are zeros, my team did some digging around and found out on Earth-3 they're actually the called the Crime Syndicate." Perry asks

"If I were to believe you, keyword being if, do you have any evidence?" Catwoman frowns and says

"Sadly it was destroyed at Star Labs, but Harley Quinn record them getting rid of the Justice League," Perry asks

"Then why isn't she here?" Catwoman answers

"After the GCPD incident she has gone missing" Perry become angry and replies

"Let me make this clear, no evidence means No Story! Now get out and stop wasting my time" She leaves his office and enters the lobby once more.

**Back at the Hall of Doom**

Jinx asks playfully "So how tough are you, Bunny Boy?" Lincoln smiles under his mask and says

"I successfully survived Strikers Island and the Star Labs battle," Jinx replies back with

"Not bad, let's see how you do against me" She then fires an energy blast at Lincoln, but he dodges using his acrobatic skills. Jinx looks at him surprised and asks

"So did actually come from the circus?" Lincoln nods his head no and goes on the offensive. He fires a heat blast at her feet, she counters with her luck energy causing Lincoln's attack to hit the wall. The two then charge at each other and to fight without their powers. Jinx swing her leg attempting to hit Lincoln across the face. Just before she strikes Lincoln sweep kicks her, causing her to lose her balance and fall over. Lincoln walks over to Jinx, pulls out his arm and offers to help her up. But she uses this opportunity to knock Lincoln to the floor. When he hits the floor his mask falls off revealing his face to Jinx who becomes baffled. She asks

"Wait, how old are you?" Lincoln answers

"I was told I was nineteen in Strikers" Jinx replies

"No way you are nineteen, you have white hair, you have to be what thirty" Lincoln comments

"Actually I was born with white hair, comes from my grandpa" Jinx begins laughing which causes Lincoln to laugh as well. Jinx says

"You're alright, what's your name?" Lincoln states

"I call myself the Hare, but you can call me Linc" Jinx replies

"Well Linc, I think there's food in the main hall, come on" She walks out of the training room, Lincoln picks up his mask and chases after her.

**At the Daily Planet**

Catwoman walks out of Perry White's office and hears a voice unknown to her calling out to her. She looks around for the origin and finds a man waving his hand out back and forth. She goes closer and he signals her to follow him, she does and the two of them enter an office. She sits in a chair and the man sits at the desk. He states

"Catwoman was it? My name is Kent Clarkson, and you said something about the Justice Syndicate being bad?" She smiles and answers

"Yes, those Justice Syndicate members are more criminal than I am." Clarkson becomes more intrigued by Catwoman's response and asks

"You have proof?" Catwoman nods no and states

"I personally have no proof, but Harley Quinn saw them decimate the Justice League" Clarkson interest has been peaked and he says

"Well how about this, why don't you bring Harley Quinn here for an interview and I will get it posted." Catwoman smiles and the two of them shake hands. She says

"Well I will start looking" She begins exiting the office and Clarkson says to her

"It would be criminal to not show the Syndicate for who they really are" She fully exits and he becomes enraged. He then picks up his phone to make a call, he says

"Superwoman, I need you to do me a couple of favors. First, put out a lookout for a criminal named Harley Quinn, she saw us in our true colors. Second, alert the rest of Syndicate back in Earth-3, we are going to need back up"

* * *

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19 A clue

**Chapter 19 A Clue**

* * *

**At the Loud House**

Lucy Loud who resides in Lincoln's room after an argument begins to be upset from the loss of her brother from her life. She lays on the bed staring at the ceiling and begins to cast off into slumber. Lucy then hears a familiar voice calling out to her

"Lucy, Lucy wake up" Lucy begins to open her eyes as the familiar voice continues "why are you in my bed?" She then fully opens her eyes, looks at the person talking and begins to show some emotions. She says in overzealous joy

"Lincoln!" She then runs up to him and gives him a hug. She then asks "Where have been? We were so worried about you" An awkward silence emerges for a minute, Lincoln replies

"What do you mean? I never left" Lucy becomes confused and then takes a step back and tries to make sense of what she is hearing. Lincoln continues talking

"If you are done being confusing, I have to get going" Lucy's confusion becomes worry as Lincoln talks "My luck should not be a factor of conflict in this house" Lucy sheds a couple of tears. She says crestfallenly

"Lincoln wait, don't go" She tries to grab him but suddenly the floor moves him away from her. Lucy looks up and sees the room around her begin to expand in size. As well as Lincoln moving further and further away. She looks behind him and sights the door changing into a vortex. After her realizing what that is she attempts to chase after her brother. After running the equivalent of twenty feet, she realizes her efforts have become futile because the floor on her side is acting like a treadmill facing the opposite way. She looks back at Lincoln and sees he is about to reach the vortex. Lucy yells out

"Lincoln!" Lincoln turns around to Lucy and says

"Don't worry, I'm fine, all I need you to do is take care of my comic" The second after he finished saying that he falls into the vortex with a smile on his face. Lucy heartbroken yells out

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" After she catches her breath from yelling the room around her begins to become red and obscured until everything goes to pitch darkness.

**On Lincoln's Bed**

Lucy gasps and awakens from her sleep. She looks around and realizes she was asleep. She gets out of the bed and walks downstairs.

**Downstairs **

She walks past the living room and into the kitchen to go get breakfast where she sees her household without her father, mother, and Lynn discussing. Lucy grabs a bowl and pours her self a bowl of cereal and enters the conversation. Lori asks

"So could Lincoln anyone find anything relating to Lincoln?" The sisters nod their heads no in response. Luna replies

"It's like Lincoln just went off the grid, he's not even answering our calls." Lisa comments

"I can't even find his tracking chip" Leni replies to Lisa

"Of his phone?" Lisa looks nervously at them and states

"Yes, his phone" The sisters look at Lisa with confusion. Then all of a sudden a buzzing sound is being created from Luna's pocket. She reaches in and takes out Lincoln's walkie talkie. She answers

"H-hello?" A voice from the other end of the walkie talkie states

"Luna, why do you have Lincoln's walkie?" Luna becomes nervous to respond and hesitates for a few moments. She then presses the button on the walkie talkie and replies back.

"Lincoln is grounded at the moment, he can talk to you when it is over." Clyde on the other end grows curiosity and asks

"What did he do?" Once again she hesitates, she signals her siblings to help her out. Lori gains an idea and whispers it into her ear. Luna answers

"He broke our dad's disco ball, our dad is furious about that." Clyde gets surprised by this fact and asks

"Really, so how long is the punishment for exactly?" Luna becomes even more nervous, Luan then grab the walkie talkie and tells Clyde

"About a month" Clyde gasps and comments

"Well tell Lincoln I will see him when he becomes ungrounded, see you later" Clyde then hangs up. Luna takes a breath of relief and everyone seems relaxed but Lisa who walks over to Luan and says

"Do have any idea of what you have done?" The look of bafflement bloom on the faces of everyone but Lisa who continues talking "Now, along with the already need to find Lincoln, we now have a time limit because Clyde is expecting to see Lincoln after he is done his punishment" Bafflement turns to worry. Then they all hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The footsteps reveal their owner as their parents. Their father says them

"Good morning girls, hope you all slept well. After that argument that was had last night, your mother and I came to the conclusion, we all need to relax, so I'm you all to the beach today." The girls' jaws all drop in awe of their father's statement. Their mother continues the thought by saying

"So get your things ready, we leave at twelve thirty." From behind the parents, the voice of Lynn junior asks

"Does mean we are taking Stincoln?" Their father replies back

"Of course not we don't want bad luck while having some summertime fun" Lynn smiles from the statement. From the kitchen, Lucy exclaims to family,

"I want to stay home" Everyone looks at Lucy with puzzled faces. Their mother replies

"But Lucy, we thought you loved the beach, especially for the aspect of sharks" Lucy comments

"Actually, recently the populations of shark in the area have moved away from the Royal Wood beach. Also, someone needs to stay home to make sure Lincoln doesn't spread more bad luck" The parents acknowledge their daughter's request and nods yes allowing her request. Everyone goes upstairs to their respective rooms except Lucy who goes back to Lincoln's room.

**Back in Lincoln's room**

Lucy looks around at all Lincoln's stuff for a clue for her brother's whereabouts. She searches until in the corner of her eye she sees a stack of Lincoln's comic books. She walks over and grabs the first one that looks appealing to her. She looks at the comic book, it has a creature that looks similar to Lincoln's stuffed animal Bun Bun crossed with machinery. She reads out the title in total befuddlement.

"Origins of the Hare"

* * *

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20 Ringing the Belle

**Chapter 20 Ringing the Belle**

* * *

**At the Hall of Doom**

Lincoln and Jinx are exiting the training room and going into the main hall. They see the villains bickering with one another. Lincoln sees Cheetah and walks over to her. He asks her.

"What's happening?" Cheetah whispers to Lincoln

"We are all just discussing who is captured at the moment" She then points at a board in at the end of the table with the faces of Reverse Flash, Captain Cold, Kilgore, Solomon Grundy, Heatwave, Joker, Mirror Master, Gizmo, Mammoth, and Scarecrow. Two-Face exclaims with his normal side

"The Justice Syndicate is taking too many of our members" switches to the scarred side, "I say we go for a prison break" Riddler retorts

"That would be counterproductive, they would know we are a threat to them and hunt us down. I propose we expand our population further." Their statements lead to more arguing among the group. Then from behind everyone, the loud sound of the hall door opening alerts them. As most of them just look at it, a few of them prepare to defend. The door fully opens and an ally walks. It is none other than Catwoman and she says

"Good work, the Hall is still in one piece." Her statement makes the villains chuckle. She continues "Now let's get down to business, I found someone who will publish the Crime Syndicate story. There's only one catch, we need Harley Quinn. Without her, our story means nothing to the press, so a few groups are going searching for her." She looks over at Lincoln and Jinx and says

"Rookie looks like you've been introduced to our newest member. Good for you, then I guess you both don't mind going along with Killer Frost to Belle Reve and breaking out a few of Harley Quinn's Task Force X buddies." Lincoln and Jinx give a quick glance at one another and gleefully nodded yes. Catwoman continues

"Also while you all are there break out anyone who you think is useful to our cause. While they're doing that Clayface, Clock King, and Silver Banshee, go check around Amusement Mile." Lincoln, Jinx, Killer Frost, Silver Banshee, Clayface, and Clock King exit the Hall of Doom and head to the set destinations.

**In Metropolis**

Lincoln, Jinx, and Killer Frost begins to enter Metropolis, Lincoln asks Killer Frost

"So where is Belle Reve?" She replies

"It's downtown, so we are going to need a ride" Suddenly from down the street a convertible with its top down holding a small group young guys is speeding along. One the guys grab a drink and throw it out the window, from the wind it hits Lincoln in the face. The guys see that and begin laughing. This annoys Jinx and she says

"Goodie, a volunteer" She snaps her fingers causing the car to stop sending the guys to the ground. Killer Frost and Lincoln see this and smile. The three of them climbs over to the car and enters. The original riders see this and one of them runs over and exclaims

"Hey, that's my car!" He then tries to yank Lincoln by grabbing his arm, but Lincoln takes the opportunity to throw him into his friends. Killer Frost says

"Let me make one thing clear boys, you mess with one of us and you mess with all of us. Also thanks for the ride suckers" She then shifts into gear and drives off, leaving the rude guys in the dust.

**Meanwhile in Amusement Mile**

Silver Banshee, Clayface, and Clock King enter the park. Clayface asks

"So where is their main hideout?" The three of them ponder for the answer, then Clock King states

"Probably over there" He points his scepter at the giant Joker head. They run up the path to the mouth, they see chattering teeth on the floor. Silver Banshee grabs it and opens the mouth revealing a button that opens the mouth of the wall. They walk in the hideout and they notice two figures inside. There is a Caucasian man with bright yellow hair, a blue mask extremely similar to Nightwing's mask, he is wearing a yellow shirt with a T logo and blue filling the gaps, firefighter sashes around both arms, a utility belt with a yellow T logo, and yellow and green checkered pants, it is the Trickster. He is alongside another Caucasian man with orange hair, freckles, a spacing between his front teeth, he is wearing glasses that look like music notes and sheet, a purple jacket with green music notes and a green tie, and a purple fedora with a green stripe, it is the Music Meister. Clayface asks

"Music Meister? Trickster? What are you doing here?" Trickster replied

"We joined up with Joker and now since he and Harley are nowhere to be seen, we have to protect the place against rivals" Silver Banshee states

"Wait, so Harley isn't here?" Music Meister and Trickster nod their heads no. The three villains sigh in defeat and Clock King retorts

"I guess we be head to Hall of Doom" They turn around beginning to exit and unknowingly hinting at Music Meister and Trickster's interests. Music Meister interrupts them

"Wait" They turn around and he continues "You all are here on Legion of Doom business?" Clayface replies

"We are, why do ask? Do you have business with Legion?" Trickster teeming with anticipation exclaims

"We wish to join!" Silver Banshee asks

"Don't you both have to deal with Joker's gang?" Music Meister comments

"Actually, we finished moving all of Joker's valuables to his other bases and goons will be fine. Even if they revolt, when Joker or Harley get back, the two of them will bash their skulls into the pavement." The three villains begin to consider the responses. After a minute Silver Banshee states

"You both are lucky we are looking for new members, so let's go" The five of them leave Amusement Mile and head for the Hall of Doom

**Back at Belle Reve**

Lincoln, Jinx, and Killer Frost head to the side of Belle Reve that isn't shown with cameras. Jinx asks Killer Frost

"How do we get in?" They look around and Lincoln sees an open sewer tunnel leading to prison. He taps on Jinx's shoulder and points to the tunnel. The three of them enter, but after entering the vile smell hits them like a bullet. To counteract this Killer Frost freezes the sewage eliminating the smell. They continue walking until they reach the sewer grate inside Belle Reve. Jinx snaps her fingers and the cover becomes loose. The three of them combine their strength and lift the cover off. Jinx peeks her head through and checks for guards or cameras, after her she concludes there are none. She then climbs out and pulls up Killer Frost and Lincoln. They find themselves in the male security bathroom. From behind them, they hear the door beginning to open. The three of them rush into a stall, lock it and stand on the toilet. The door opens and three guards in uniforms go directly for the urinals. Killer Frost takes the opportunity to fire an ice blast at the water in the urinal, freezing it and knocking out the guards. The three of them exit the stall and take the guards' uniforms off and puts them on. Fortunately for them, it was their sizes. They leave the bathroom in disguise. They see an elevator and quickly enter to remain conspicuous. Jinx presses the button and they head for the cells. The door opens and they exit until they run into a keycard scanner. They reach in their pockets and find security cards, they swipe them and get in. They sneakily look around and Jinx sees an information sheet on the inmates, she grabs it and reads who is locked up. Lincoln and Killer Frost see this and Killer Frost quietly asks

"So which of Harley's Task Force X buddies are here? And who else is useful to us?" Jinx whispers back

"Right now there is Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Firefly, and Count Vertigo. Also, my friends, Gizmo and Mammoth are here too" Lincoln replies

"How should we break them out, secretly or no limit?" Killer Frost answers

"I say let's go wild in breaking them out but first, other than Mammoth and Count Vertigo, everyone else needs their weapons from the armory" The three of them head down the east corridor to the armory. The head to the entrance to the armory and they notice the two guards blocking their path into the armory. Jinx snaps her fingers and the security camera lens crack obscuring the visual. The guards become anxious about an attack. Just then Killer Frost fires her ice blast at the floor making them slip. As they try to get up Lincoln expels his heat blast from his hand that launches them into the wall. Killer Frost says Lincoln

"So you have some powers, nice work" The three villains then walk into the armory and see Captain Boomerang's Boomerangs, Deadshot's hand blasters and his sniper rifle, Gizmo's technologic backpack and Firefly's Jetpack and flamethrower. Jinx asks

"So, how do we get the gear out of here without alerting the guards?" An idea strikes Lincoln, he grabs the gear and shrinks down to size. Jinx picks him up and says

"Good idea, and also how many powers do you have? By the way at this size, you look adorable" She puts him into her pocket. Killer Frost and Jinx then take off the security guards' uniforms and bolt towards the containment cells. The two of them reach the door and Jinx fires an energy blast, slamming the door open and knocking out a few guards. The guards that were unharmed point their guns and both of them and one of the guards exclaims shouts

"Killer Frost and some goth chick" Jinx states annoyed

"It's Jinx if you don't mind, one city I'm feared and another I'm a nobody" Killer Frost freezes the guards' guns rendering them completely useless. A few guards then try charging at them and they are met with Jinx's energy blast to the face sending them flying. They reach the first cell which reads "Count Werner Vertigo, AKA Count Vertigo" Killer Frost swipes the keycard she stole opening Count Vertigo's cell. He says

"So who pray tell do I owe thanks for my escape?" Jinx waves to him and Killer Frost

"You're welcome for the breakout, now we need your help to another few people out. Be aware if you deny we will just lock you back up" Count Vertigo smiles and exits the cell. The three of them then goes to the next cell that reads "Baran Flinders, AKA Mammoth" Killer Frost again swiped her card and the cell door opened. Mammoth got up and said

"Waller, here again? I have no need for this Task Force X stuff" Then Jinx said

"Sorry, wrong person Mammoth, try again" Mammoth becomes overjoyed and escapes his cell. He then asks

"What took you so long? She answers back

"I was kinda just avoiding to cops and also joining the Legion of Doom" Mammoth replies

"You joined the Legion of Doom? No way, can you help me and Gizmo get in?" Jinx answers

"If you help me break out a few people" Mammoth nods his head yes and then suddenly they become surrounded by security. Then Mammoth charges through some security officers. Jinx then reaches into her pocket and takes out Lincoln, he then grows back to normal size along with the weapons. The group moves forward to the next cell that reads "Floyd Lawton, AKA Deadshot" Killer Frost then knocks on the cell gaining Deadshot's attention. He says

"Killer Frost, good to see you, can you let me out?" She nods yes and swipes her card, opening the cell. He leaves the cell, stretches and then asks

"Who the goth girl and the rabbit?" Killer Frost replies

"The goth girl is Jinx and the other we just call Rookie" Lincoln then tosses Deadshot's weapons to him, he says

"Thanks, Rookie" Jinx states

"We better get going we have three more friends to help escape" The villains go further down to next cell that reads "George Digger Harkness, AKA Captain Boomerang" Jinx swipes the card and the cage opens. Deadshot exclaims

"Boomerang, you want out?" He nods yes while smiling "Let's go" Captain Boomerang leaves the cell and Lincoln gives him his boomerangs. The continue to the next cell, Lincoln asks Deadshot and Captain Boomerang

"So do either of you know where Harley Quinn went off to?" Captain Boomerang replies

"Did you check with Joker?" Lincoln comments

"He's in Arkham at the moment" Deadshot retorts

"If she's not with Joker, she's probably with Poison Ivy" Killer Frost facepalms then states

"Why didn't we check there first?" Jinx says

"How about we go after we drop these guys at the Hall of Doom" She nods yes and the reach the next cell that reads "Garfield Lynns, AKA Firefly" Killer Frost swipes the card and right before she speaks Captain Boomerang responds with

"I got this one mate" He looks at Firefly "Hey Lynns, wanna burn stuff? Then come with us" He shrugs his shoulders then joins them. Lincoln hands him his flamethrower and jetpack. Firefly says

"Belle Reve will burn for locking me in here" Lincoln then asks

"Do you know Heatwave by chance?" Firefly nods no and Lincoln states "You both seem similar" The group reaches the final cell holding prisoners. It reads "Mikron O'Jeneus AKA Gizmo" Jinx pokes Mammoth and then points at Gizmo's cell. He charges at it shattering it. Gizmo at the back of his cell dodging the shards of glass. Count Vertigo asks Mammoth

"What was stopping you from doing that before?" Mammoth replies

"It's stronger on one side" Gizmo sees Mammoth and Jinx and become overjoyed. He gets up and fists bump his Hive-Five friends. Lincoln throws Gizmo his backpack, he catches it and puts it on and activates his robotic legs. All villains united go for the exit but it is blocked by a large group of guards. The villains begin to chuckle at the officers' fruitless attempts to stop them. Count Vertigo uses his powers to make the guards dizzy. Then Captain Boomerang and Deadshot fire their weapons eliminating a chunk of them. Then Lincoln fires his heat blast and Firefly blasts his flamethrower at the left side of enemies while Killer Frost freezes and Jinx shoots the right side of enemies. Left standing is two officers in the middle which Gizmo takes out one with his robotics while Mammoth charges at the remaining guard, completely clearing their path. They exit the building and go to the parking. There are only three squad cars left, Lincoln says

"Let's split up, anyone for a race to the Hall of Doom?" The villains chuckle as the group splits into three groups, Killer Frost, Firefly, and Captain Boomerang in the first car, Lincoln, Jinx, and Deadshot in the second car, and Gizmo, Mammoth, and Count Vertigo in the last car. They all speed off laughing hysterically while driving to the meeting point at the Legion of Doom.

* * *

**End of chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21 Pretty Little Poison

**Chapter 21 Pretty Little Poison**

* * *

The stolen police vehicles arrive at Hall of Doom. The villains exit the vehicles and the Hall of Doom. The villains exit the vehicles and enter the Hall of Doom. The members currently at the table look at the group, Catwoman asks, "So, I see you've found some allies. But did you find Harley?" Lincoln steps forward and states,

"She wasn't at Belle Reve, but we found a possible location. She's probably with her best friend, Poison Ivy."After hearing this, Catwoman sighs in anger and exclaims, "Why didn't we check there first!" She turns to Lincoln and the group,

"Deadshot, Captain Boomerang, Killer Frost, and Rookie, go to the Botanical Gardens! It's one of Ivy's most infamous hideouts!" The four of them begin to exit but Jinx exclaims to Catwoman

"Wait, could I come with them for support?" Catwoman answers

"No, we need you here to help out with showing your team the HIve, around the base" Jinx looks at her teammates Mammoth and Gizmo, and then she looks at Lincoln leaving the Hall and frowns then walks to a different room in the Hall of Doom. The foursome that was given the mission fully exit and re-enter one of the stolen police cruisers and rides off into Gotham.

**Back in the Hall of Doom**

Jinx and her two teammates from the Hive Five are walking down a hallway. Mammoth taps on Jinx's shoulder and asks

"Hey Jinx, you know that bunny boy, you seemed pretty close with him back in Belle Reve. Is there something between you two?" Jinx blushes and remarks

"W-well, he is the only one who can deflect my hexes" Gizmo then asks

"Wait, he can do that? How do you know that?" Jinx retorts

"Linc and I spared a bit before we went to Belle Reve" Gizmo and Mammoth become dumbfounded for a moment and Mammoth states

"He is a rabbit and his villain name is Linc, he's weird" Jinx comments

"No, Linc is the name he allows me to call him, you can either call him the Hare or Rookie"

**In the stolen police cruiser**

A little while till they get to the Botanical Gardens Deadshot who is in the passenger seat turns around to face the backseat and asks Lincoln,

"So, Rookie was it? What exactly can you do? I mean I can't miss a shot, Killer Frost has her ice" He gets cut off by Captain Boomerang who says

"And I have by boomerangs, what do you have mate?" Lincoln nervously answers

"At certain times I get this weird feeling and the inside it feels like something is bursting but on the outside, nothing happens. After that I get a new power or ability, so far I've got shrinking, growing, acrobatics, and a heat blast." Captain Boomerang says

"So, you're like our wild card, we could use that" Killer Frost continues the thought

"Especially against those new Crime Syndicate jerks, also good news, we're here." The car gets parked to reveal them arriving

**In the main room of the Botanical Garden**

Harley Quinn is sitting on a large mushroom and talking to Poison Ivy, she says

"Everything is getting weird Red, the justice league is gone, Mr. J is stuck in Arkham, and the replacements are bad at their jobs. I mean we're the bad guys but they are the worse guys" Poison Ivy asks

"Can you show me?" Harley nods no and states

"If only I had my I could show you but I lost it after I saw it" Poison Ivy replies

"Harley dear, don't worry, you're safe here and you can stay as long as you want" Just then the door gets slammed opened revealing the four villains to Harley and Ivy. Lincoln looks at the two of them and whispers to Deadshot

"Not gonna lie, both look gorgeous" Then Captain Boomerang exclaims

"Harley, there you are, we've been looking for" His statement gets interrupted when he trips on a plant and he falls face-first to the ground. Out of annoyance, he states

"Damn weed, all they're good for is cutting down" He takes one of his sharp boomerangs from his sash and starts slashing plants on the ground, each time he cuts down a plant Poison Ivy's anger grows. She uses her powers to have vines wrap around them capturing them. Poison Ivy then exclaims

"Don't worry Harley, I won't let them harm you!" Harley Quinn tells Poison Ivy

"Red wait, the" Her speech gets cut off as Poison Ivy uses her powers to send Harley Quinn into another room. With Harley out of the room Poison Ivy says to the foursome

"Well since you want to get rid of mother nature, I believe it's time for you all to give back to mother nature. And when I say give back, I'm talking about your lives." Just then Lincoln uses his powers to reduce his size and escape the vines. He lands on the floor and burns the vines with his heat blast, this frees the other three. Killer Frost lands gracefully on the ground but Deadshot and Captain Boomerang land on their faces. They get up and shake the dirt off their costumes. Poison Ivy who is angry at this moment uses her power to summon her minions. They include about twenty humanoid mushrooms, cacti, and corn. The minions all charge at the foursome, but each of the four began to take on five of them each. Killer Frost froze her in their tracks, Deadshot ricochet one of his stun bullets hitting all five in one shot, Captain Boomerang used his knock out boomerang which paralyzes them, and Lincoln increased in size and kicked them against a wall. Poison Ivy then tries for a head-on attack with her vine whip, this sends them back a few steps. Poison Ivy then goes on the defensive by raising a wall of giant sharp cacti. Deadshot asks the group

"With the cactus, I can't get a clean shot, what are we supposed to do?" Killer Frost and Captain Boomerang shrug their shoulders. Just Lincoln doesn't hear Deadshot when he feels a familiar vibe drawing him to one of Poison Ivy's artificial lights. He runs over to it, then places his right hand on it. Then he feels like an explosion is happening under his skin but like always there is no pain. After that, a mini burst happens that shrivels into tiny seeds. Poison Ivy sees this and angerly uses her powers to send a large rock straight towards Lincoln. Killer Frost says

"Rookie, move out of the way" The boulder appears to hit Lincoln directly causing dust to fly up around him. This turn of events makes Poison Ivy smile. Just to Poison Ivy's dismay, the dust clears and Lincoln is standing there with the boulder in his hand. Deadshot exclaims

"No way, it appears Rookie has gained the power of super-strength. Lincoln throws the boulder at Poison Ivy causing her to fall to the floor. Lincoln says to himself

"I got a new power, sweet"

* * *

**End of Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22 Let's have a chat

**Chapter 22 Let's Have a Chat**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay I've been busy lately but now I have more time on my hands**

* * *

Inside of the Botanical Gardens, Lincoln stands there holding the boulder that was launched against him and his team by Poison Ivy. Captain Boomerang excitedly yells out to Lincoln,

"Hey Rookie, you didn't say you have super strength!" Lincoln replies back with

"I think I just got it, either way, this is awesome. Let's see how this new power works" He returns Poison Ivy's boulder by launching it with great force. It hits and launches her into the door behind her. The foursome charge toward her but are interrupted by the crack of a whip striking in front of them. They look to the origin of the attack and they hear the sound of a familiar, it is none other than Catwoman. She exclaims

"What are you doing?! Poison Ivy is an ally of ours" She runs over to Poison Ivy and helps her up, Catwoman asks

"Are you okay Ivy?" She nods yes and Catwoman continues talking "Don't worry they are not here to hurt you or Harley" Just then behind the two of them the door that Poison Ivy blocked off suddenly burst open. Harley Quinn walks out and she asks

"Finally, that took forever. So, what did I miss?" Deadshot walks towards Harley and states

"Not much but a weird misunderstanding, we also need your help exposing the Justice Syndicate for who they really are" Harley looks at them in awe as a smile grows on her face. She asks

"Wait so you guys actually believe me?" Killer Frost replies

"Of course we do, now we need to go to the Daily Planet" Harley comments

"Wait, why are we going there?" Captain Boomerang answers

"A reporter there, I think Catwoman said his name was Clarkson, he promised to report on our side of the Justice Syndicate, if we had some proof" Catwoman interrupts and says

"We best get going I don't know when Clarkson leaves" Just then an incredible amount of force is used against the glass ceiling causing it to break a way inside. The broken glass falls toward the group but they all dodge it. The glass crashes onto the floor and three individuals land on top of it. They are the Justice/Crime Syndicate members Blood Eagle, Deathstorm, and Power Ring. Deathstorm exclaims

"Thanks for doing all the hard work of tracking the clown down idiots." Power Ring uses his lantern ring to create a green cage around Harley Quinn and it levitates it towards the three of them. Blood Eagle says

"Now we best get going, Ultraman needs to have a little talk with her" The three begin to fly off with Harley Quinn included. Just as they are about to lift off the ground, Deadshot aims his wrist blaster at them and fires a shot. The three of pseudo heroes escape into the air. Poison Ivy yells out

"Harley No!" But it was too late, Poison Ivy then sheds a tear from her failure to save her friend. Killer Frost walks over to her and says

"Don't worry we'll get her back somehow, we promise" Deadshot then intervenes with

"Lucky for us, I got a way of finding her."

**Meanwhile with Power Ring, Deathstorm, and Blood Eagle**

They almost arrived at the top of a building, Harley looks at the logo of the building which reads "Lex Corp" She then asks

"Wait why are we going to Lex-Corp? Lexy is on our side" Deathstorm hears this and replies

"Don't worry, we just had to borrow his building for our base" Harley grows a little bit worried and then they land on the balcony of the building. The trio of fakers push Harley inside. She gets sent into a dark room and pushed down on a chair, then steel chains are wrapped around her stopping her from escaping. Then the three of them stand behind her making sure she doesn't sure she does not escape. Suddenly a door is slammed open bringing light into the room. Harley blinks a few times and then looks to see who opened the door, and it is none other than Ultraman. He boldly states to Harley,

"So this is little clown I've heard so much about, it's a pleasure" Harley arrogantly replies back

"Pleasure's all mine, if one of you would loosen these chains a smidgen, there's a finger I would love to show you" Ultraman lets out a quick sarcastic chuckle and then says

"Now let's get down to business, I believe you something recently" He then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a phone with a red and blue cover and then shows it to Harley. Harley creates a big smile and says

"My phone, you found it!" Ultraman comments

"Oh so this is yours, now we found you recorded a little video of us and the Justice League" Harley hesitantly nods yes, he continues talking "Now all I need to know is did make a copy or send it to anyone else?" Harley responds with

"Nope, only have the video on my phone" Ultraman menacingly retorts

"Good, we can use that" Just then at their feet a small plant begins to bloom out of the floor, this puzzles the Syndicate members. Power Ring asks

"Aren't we on the top floor?" Immediately after he said that the plant more than triples in size and flings everyone but Harley into the wall. Harley looks at this in awe and amazement. The enemies get up and begin to attack the plant. As they charge toward it they are intercepted by a chilling wall spontaneously erupting in front of them. Harley looks at the events transpiring around her and laughs hysterically. Then the balcony door is forced open, Harley turns her head and sees her friends. She blurts out

"Hey you guys came, good was getting scary and not fun kind" Deadshot points his fists at the locks and with a single bullet he ricochets it off the chains and breaks the locks, freeing Harley. Poison Ivy sees her free and asks her

"Harley, are you okay?" She nods yes with a smile of joy on her face. Killer Frost then gets in front of Harley and freezes the entire room excluding her and her friends in a block of solid ice. Deadshot and Captain Boomerang then throw mines at the ice to make sure the Syndicate members will stay there for a while. Harley then asks

"So not saying I'm ungrateful for the rescue but how did you find me?" Deadshot states

"I shot a tracker into one of them before they left the botanical gardens" Harley then let out a few laughs and then said

"Now let's get back to doing what we're good at, they want to play us, so let's play them. I have a video of them getting rid of the Justice League on my phone, let's make this info for the world to see. The only question is how" Harley begins thinking of how and as she is doing that Lincoln sees a poster and says

"How about that International Communications Gala?" Catwoman comments

"That could work, the only thing is that it's going on right now" Captain Boomerang retorts

"We still have a good few hours left, we could make it" The villains nod in agreement and begin to exit. Just before the exit the room Harley asks

"Oh yeah, before I forget, rabbit over here" she then points at Lincoln, "I don't believe we have met, who are you?" Lincoln answers with

"You can just call me Linc, now let's go"

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23 Comics

**Chapter 23 Comics**

**Author's note: Sorry I haven't updated more, I've been busy with other things. Please forgive me**

* * *

**Back at the Loud House**

Lucy looks at the comic book in front of her that reads "Origins of the Hare". It has a picture wrapping the text of the face of a white rabbit with metal in its ears and bright red eyes. Then she says to herself

"That's odd, Lincoln left out its sleeve, I could swear he yelled at us about keeping his comics in great condition," Lucy says to herself. She then goes to open it but suddenly the door is slammed open. After the sound dampens the cause is seen to be Lynn.

"Luce, dad asked me to try to convince you to come with us to the beach, come on!" Lynn rudely responds

"I already told them, I want to stay here and look after Lincoln" Lucy replies

"You still going with that nonsense, he's bad luck end of the story. So stop acting like he's so important, besides he's old enough to handle himself." Lynn retorts

"I'm aware of his age but we have restricted him from going inside completely," Lucy states, Lynn just rolls her eyes at Lucy and spot the comic within Lucy's hands.

"You know what, to help you get him out of your head I'm just going to" She reaches over and the comic out of Lucy's hands "take this and put it with all the other stuff in Lincoln's room to sell." Lynn proudly proclaims. Before Lucy could say anything Lynn walks away with the comic and the door closes behind her. Lucy then becomes red with anger. She gets up from the bed and then exits the room and follows Lynn in an attempt to reclaim the comic. Just as she catches up to her she is intercepted by Luna.

"Hey Luce, got a minute?" Luna asks in a mellow tone, Lucy nods her head yes. "Well, I was wondering if there was anything about Lincoln's location in his room" Lucy nods her head yes slightly and the two head off to Lincoln's room. As they approach the door they a voice from downstairs,

"Okay girls, the car's all packed, let's head off to the beach" Their father announces. Lucy and Luna look at each other with a bit of fear in their eyes.

"You go with the others but I need you to do something for me" Lucy states

"Sure, what do ya need?" Luna asks

"I found a comic in Lincoln's room but it doesn't look like something Lincoln would have, so I wanted to investigate but then Lynn snatched it away from me. I need you to get it back from her" Luna nods her head yes then goes downstairs along with her other sisters to the Vanzilla. Vanzilla departs and heads for the beach while Lucy is left alone in her home. She takes a deep breath, then she heads up to Lincoln's room and lays down. She begins to fall asleep,

**In Lucy's dreams**

Lucy opens her eyes and she is at the beach alone in the afternoon, she then feels a tap on the shoulder, she turns her head and sees her brother with an ice cream cone in his hand.

"Hey Lucy, I got the ice cream you wanted, dark chocolate just like your soul" Lincoln states, then with tears running down her face Lucy charges into her brother and hugs him almost making him drop the ice cream. "Whoa Lucy, are you okay? Are you doing another break from the darkness?" Lincoln asks with confusion in his voice.

"No I'm fine, I was just worried" Lucy replies, Lincoln smiles and hands her the ice cream.

"That's cool, hey I'm gonna go" Lincoln state which makes Lucy's heart skip a beat.

"What?!" Lucy asks worrisome. Lincoln doesn't respond and begins to walk towards the ocean so Lucy tries to grab his leg but her passes through. This confuses her but she keeps trying and failing to stop her brother. He then walks directs into the water to the point of him strolling through the waves. "Lincoln! Please stop! Don't leave me!" Lucy uncharacteristically yells with tears running down her face. Lincoln stops walking and turns around with a devilish smile on his face and all the sound around Lucy fades away for a second and all she hears is Lincoln.

"Lucy, don't worry I'm a lot happier to be away from you all," Lincoln responded with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Behind him, a giant wave this size of a building forms and then falls directs on him.

"Nooooooo!" Lucy yells as her surroundings begin to envelop her.

**Back in Lincoln's room**

Lucy is struggling to remain asleep when she suddenly wakes up.

"Noooooooo!" Lucy yells and then she starts frantically looking around to conclude that she is in Lincoln's room. " Weird dream" Lucy states.

**Meanwhile in Vanzilla**

The other member of the Loud family is on the highway, the sister looks a bit uneasy about their current situation but Lynn is oblivious to that so she just happily sits there playing a phone game. From the backseat, Luna notices that Lynn has a comic book sticking out of her pocket. Luna reaches over and taps Lynn's shoulder getting her attention.

"Hey sis, what's with the comic?" Luna asks while trying to her true intention. Lynn looks at the comic in question to conclude.

"Oh this, I found it with Stinkcoln's stuff so I'm probably going to sell it when we get home," Lynn replies. Her sisters overhear this and are left stunned.

"Would ya mind if I see it?" Luna asks nervously. Lynn shrugs her shoulders and hands her sister the comic. Luna looks at the comic's cover and thinks to herself, "This looks like a death metal cover and since when is Lincoln into this?"

* * *

**End of Chapter 22**


End file.
